Arkham
by CryInSorrow
Summary: Jason has been kidnapped by the Joker and Bruce, Dick, and Barbara search high and low for months. Then an anonymous video file surfaces, featuring his murder...but Dick doesn't believe it; Jason is alive somehow, and he's going to find him! M x M JayDick - [Arkham's Red Hood AU - 1 ]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They searched for months, but could find no trail of Jason. Dick and Bruce spent most of their nights in the Batcave, using the computer to trace and track downs leads, anything to find their missing bird.

Two months ago, the Joker blew up a school full of children, and it was on that day that Jason finally snapped; he turned off his tracker and disappeared. They all knew where he'd gone, and they _did_ eventually track him down, but when they arrived on the scene, they were too late. All the found with a bloody crowbar and a message repainted in purple on the wall "HA HA HA".

There was no body, just blood, which meant the Joker had taken him, but for what purpose, disturbed them most. The Joker was a completely and utterly insane, with a high level of intelligence, and often times, nigh unpredictable. There were times when they encountered him and he was just a psychotic prankster, times when he was an insane killer, and times when he was just a ruthless torturer. He seemed to possess multiple personalities, which made every encounter unpredictable; one would never know the clown's temperament at any given time.

They were determined to find him, to bring Jason home, and they wouldn't rest until he was safe again. Dick wouldn't rest until his little brother was safe and sound, because Jason was more than just Batman's side kick, or Robin, to him. He was family, and you don't _fuck_ with family.

Bruce sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This is-"

"Don't say it. It's _not_ hopeless! You can't give up on-" Bruce glared up at Dick and snapped back "do not think for a moment that I'm giving up on Jason! I love him as much as you do, but we have to face facts, Dick; _we've looked everywhere."_

"Then what? Do we give up? Leave Jason wherever he is and-"

"No!" Bruce shouted, jumping up from the chair. Dick glared at him, fists clenching. This was eating them both up, eating them all up. Even with Oracle's help, they couldn't find him and it was destroying their family. It wasn't until Jason had been kidnapped that they all realized just how important he was to the family, how important they _all_ were. Having each other kept them all from falling apart, and with one piece missing, the roof threatened to collapse.

Bruce sighed deeply and scrubbed his face with his hands and even Dick retracted his claws. Bruce turned back to Dick and said "I'm not going to give up, Dick. Hopeless as it may seem, I'm going to keep searching." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair; this whole situation was fucked up.

"I...I know. I'm just... _frustrated._ He's like my little brother, and I-"

"It's not your fault," Bruce said before he could finish that though. Dick shook his head.

"You keep saying that, but-"

"Dick, look at me. It's not your fault."

"I'm his brother! I should've...been there. Instead, I was so focused on Bludhaven-" Bruce silenced him with a hug, something they both needed, honestly.

"Dick. It's not. Your. Fault," Bruce repeated. Dick sighed and pushed away from the man, pacing across the cave a bit. He raked both hands through his hair before he turned back to the man and smiled a broken smile.

"Do you know what I told him? Before...before he left, before the Joker..." Dick broke up, tears pricking at his eyes.

"I said...I told him...'no matter where I am...if you ever need me, I'll just be a call away.'" Dick looked up at Bruce, teary eyed as the fell down his cheeks. He clenched his fists and said "he needed me...He _called_ me, right before...before he was taken. And I was too fucking busy, on a _fucking date_ to answer!" Dick's body shook, tears falling freely down his face. And then he felt arms wrap around him, Bruce hugging him.

"Dick..."

Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise from the batcomputer. Curious, they went to go check it out.

"Hey, Oracle here. I received this file anonymously 'for Batman'," Oracle's voice called over the system.

"Sending the file now." Seconds later the file began downloading.

"A video file," Bruce muttered to himself, rolling the footage. The first thing they saw, was Jason tied up to a chair in the middle of a dark room. Then they heard it, the Joker's evil, cackling laughter.

Dick's blood froze in his veins and his heart started hammering in his chest. He approached the computer, eyes wide with horror. His little brother had been beaten, ruthlessly, caked dry blood on his face, cuts and scratches all over him, his Robin attire ripped, bloody, and dirty.

"Who are you?" the Joker asked. Jason slowly looked up at the screen with tears in his eyes.

"My name...is Jason Todd," he murmured, voice hoarse, tears rolling down his cheeks. Dick's heart clenched in his chest. _No, no, no..._

"Good! Now are you ready for your big performance?" The Joker asked. Jason Todd looked up at the camera, lip quivering, a new round of tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Why...? Why didn't you come save me?" His asked, voice broken and hoarse, a sob escaping from him. And the Joker laughed, cold and cruel as he approached Jason with a crowbar.

"Lights! Camera!" The Joker turned back to the camera, a dark grin on his face.

"Action." He turned back to Jason, and Dick turned away, unable to watch as for five, long, agonizing minutes, the Joker beat his little brother. He could hear his whimpers, hear him cry, and there was nothing he could do. All the while the Joker made puns and jokes, and interrogated him for information on Batman...but the kid wouldn't break. And then suddenly, the entire room went deathly quiet.

"I think that's a wrap for tonight, don't you?" The Joker asked, turning the camera toward Jason. Dick turned around, reluctantly, and saw Jason, still tied to the chair, beaten, bloody, and crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. That he'd lasted this long was a miracle all its own. And then the unthinkable happened. The Joker turned around, pulled out a gun, and shot him. The room was filled with the maniacal clown's laughter, and that was the last thing they heard, before the feed went dark.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Nightwing, come in," came Batman's voice over the communicator. Nightwing was perched on top of a building, in Gotham, looking out over the city below.

"Nightwing here. What is is Batman?" Nightwing asked, annoyed, because he knew what this was about again.

"Nightwing. He's gone. You need-"

"No. He's still alive, I know it. I don't care what the footage says, Jason is alive and I'm not going to stop until we find a fucking body. Nightwing _out!_ " He snapped angrily, shutting of the communicator. For two weeks, Nightwing continued the search, in spite of the footage, and for two weeks, both Bruce and Barbara hounded him about giving up the search. In his heart of hearts, he _knew_ Jason was alive. They saw the Joker shoot him, but something didn't seem right about it, something seemed...off. He couldn't explain it, and he didn't know why, but somehow, he just _knew_ Jason was alive somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nightwing glared down at the Joker clowns below, heading into Amusement Mile. The place had been abandoned decades ago after falling into bankruptcy. And now it was the Joker's personal stomping grounds. Harley Quinn was here and he intended to get answers from her. No one was closer to the Joker than she was.

Nightwing had spent the last two weeks tracking down anyone with connections to the Joker and 'interrogating' them for information. The ironic thing was, he objected to some of the rough tactics Batman had used in the past, and now here he was, employing the same methods. But Jason was worth it, and if beating a few thugs within an inch of their lives helped him find him, it was worth it.

In the past two weeks, he'd managed to track down and interrogate Black Queen, Lar, Mo, and Cur, and Hammer and Mr. Sickle. None of them told him anything of worth. That left Harley Quinn, the near-top of the food chain. If he could get any answers as to Jason's whereabouts, it would be from her.

Nightwing drew his grappling hook and swung silently across the way, sneaking into The Funbhouse. The place was crawling with clowns, and from the intel he'd gathered previously, they were planning to bust the Joker out of the Asylum. That wasn't going to happen, not if he could help it. So Nightwing began the tedious work of...thinning...the Joker's forces. He ha already alerted the GCPD, who were on their way with Riot Police, but by the time he was done, it would simply be a matter of rounding up the unconscious bodies.

As he worked his way through the labyrinth, he silently disabled the clowns as he went, not killing them, as tempting as that was, but rendering them unconscious. It wasn't hard, honestly, because Joker's minions had minimal martial training, and what training they had with firearms was laughable. The only thing they shared in common with their boss, was the fact that the lights weren't on upstairs.

Of course, when he finally _did_ reach the room in which Harley was residing, he caught sight of two very large men with clown face paint on, one of them in a black suit, the other in a white suit. Curious, he crept a little closer, sticking to the shadows in order to find out their identities, and maybe an idea of what they were capable of.

"Hey! Those bombs are fulla Mista Jay's toxin! Becareful ya lunk heads!" Harley shouted to the two men. One of them dropped one of the bombs, both of which looked like multi-colored party balls.

"Uh...sorry boss," the man in the white suit drawled out.

"Uh, what were we supposta do wit' em again?" The man in the black suit asked. Harley smacked him with a baseball bat, but otherwise didn't flinch. So they weren't very bright at all. Good to know.

"Lefty, Righty, ya morons! Throw 'em at the cops!"

"You won't be throwing anything at anyone," Nightwing said with a slight smirk, stepping out of the shadows, escrima sticks at the ready. The two dimwitted minions looked at Harley.

"Uh...do we get 'im boss?" Harley pointed her baseball bat at Nightwing and said "Mista Jay wants that one dead! Smash him!" Lefty and Righty approached him, punching their hands and Nightwing just smirked; brute strength meant nothing if you had no brains behind it, and these two most definitely lacked brains.

And so they came at him, charging like idiots and he flipped over their heads, using them like stepping stones and leaping toward Harley. She swung her baseball bat as him and he slapped it away with an escrima stick, then swung the other on at her, striking her in the head. She fell to the floor and skittered away as Lefty and Righty descended upon him again. Nightwing grinned and looked back over his shoulder.

"Come on, do yourselves a favor and leave. You can't beat me." The two men growled and charged in at him again. But Harley was making an escape; that wouldn't do. It was time to put these two bumbling idiots out of commission and focus on the real target; Harley. With a press of a button his escrima sticks lit up, glowing neon blue and electricity flared around them.

With a series of quick strikes, he took out Righty at the large man barreled at him again, flipping over his head. Then Lefty came at him, throwing a chair at him. Nightwing flipped over it, used it as a stepping stone, and brought both escrima sticks right on top of the man's head, dropping him like a sack of rocks.

Wasting no time, he took off after Harley, deeper into the labyrinth. He had to be careful, because although she wasn't as dangerous as the Joker himself, she was still dangerous in her own right. Dangerous, unpredictable, ruthless and merciless. That proved to be a wise decision, because Joker gas began filling the hallway. Nightwing cursed and pulled out a vial of antidote from his gauntlet and injected himself, inoculating himself against the stuff, temporarily.

"The _choke's_ on you, birdboy!" came Harley's voice, followed by a laugh.

"Mistah Jay said you birdies die easy! Just like that little brat, what's-his-face!" Came Harley's voice. Nightwing tightened his grip on his escrima sticks, gnashing his teeth in anger. How _dare_ she talk about Jason! But he took a deep breath to keep his cool and continued onward, activating the x-ray vision built into his mask. Harley was just a head, waiting for him. Fortunately for him, she didn't know about the 'special features' of his seemingly simply domino mask. So he crept forward, hopping silently up into the rafters. He crept forward and caught sight of her below, waiting for him with a grenade launcher.

Silently drawing wing-ding from his utility belt and threw it at the launcher. Knocked out of her hands and startled, Harley looked up and gasped as Nightwing pounced on her. She dived out of the way at the last second and grabbed up her baseball bat.

"I'm gonna knock ya head into left field!" Harley called, swinging the bat. Nightwing ducked the attack and gave a single, swift kick to her stomach, sending her toppling over herself across the floor. He then rushed to her side and cuffed her to the wall before she could recover.

"Now, you're going to tell me everything I want to know," Nightwing said with a dark glare. Harley lunged at him, jerked backward by the cuffs and struggled to get out of them.

"It's no use, Harley. I custom made those cuffs myself," Nightwing said amusedly with a dismissive hand wave. He leaned in close to her, just out of her range and asked "now tell me, where did the Joker keep Robin?" Harley glared at him and struggled against the cuffs again, then pouted when nothing came of it.

"What do you care? Birdboy is dead. Mistah Jay broke him and made him cry," Harley taunted, a grin on her face. Nightwing grimaced, cracking his knuckles. He didn't like doing this, this type of thing was more Batman's style, but he reminded himself that it was for Jason.

"I'll ask one more time. Tell me where The Joker kept Robin, and I'll let you go."

"I'll nevah rat on Mistah Jay!" Nightwing growled in annoyance, cracking his knuckles once more.

"Hard way it is."

* * *

Nightwing sat on the building across the way, watching as the GCPD carted the Joker's minions out of Amusement Mile in cuffs. His eyes narrows as they dragged out an unconscious Harley Quinn.

"What do you want, Batman?" Nightwing asked without turning. The Dark Knight approached him, standing beside him.

"This isn't you, Dick. You're not this...brutal. You're not-"

"You?" Nightwing asked, glancing up at the man before turning his attention back on the scene before him. Batman just shot a glare at him.

"You know what I mean." Nightwing snorted and pushed himself up onto his feet. He brushed himself off and stared at Batman, shooting him a glare.

"I'm doing what I have to to find Jason. He's still alive, and I'm _not_ going to quit on him." He went to leave, but Batman grabbed his arm, stopping him. He turned his head, eyes narrowing.

"Nightwing-" the man began, bowing his head. He looked up again, his expression softening "Dick...I know you're hurting. Jason was like a son to me. But we all saw the tape. The Joker _killed_ him. Jason is dead, and running yourself ragged, trying to find him..." Batman paused, finding it strangely hard to say what he wanted to say.

 _If you find a corpse, it'll hurt even more._

He didn't want that for Dick. He didn't want his son finding Jason's body, finding him dead, because that would shatter him. He was working so hard to find him, expecting him to be alive, that if he found Jason's body...

Nightwing yanked his arm away and snorted in disapproval.

"You of all people should know that not all things are as they appear. And if you _honestly_ believe anything the Joker tells you, _shows you,_ then...then I don't know you." Nightwing pulled out a grappling him and swung off into the night.

Batman watched him go, kept his eyes on him until he was gone from sight, then looked back toward Amusement Mile. Sure, occasionally he entertained the thought that _maybe_ Jason was alive. But he couldn't get his hopes up; they _watched_ the Joker shoot him. And now, he was losing Dick, too. He was watching his only remaining son descend into a darkness that had once threatened him after the death of his parents, a darkness he had never truly pulled himself back from, not completely. He didn't want to see that happen to Dick.

He turned his attention back on Amusement Mile once more, eyes narrowing as the last car pulled away from the Joker's hideout. The sight of the place disgusted him because when he saw it, he saw the Joker, and when he saw the Joker...Batman's eyes narrowed angrily as he reached for his grappling hook and took off into the night.

* * *

Dick had only been in Bludhaven for a year, at best, so it would be fine without him for a few months. With some of the money from his trust fund, given to him by Bruce, left by his parents, and turned into a multi-million dollar fortune by Lucius Fox, he rented out an apartment here in Gotham. It wasn't much; One bedroom, One bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, and rather small, but it would do for now. All he had was a couch, a bed and a tv.

He sat on the couch, the tv going in the background, staring at old photos of him and Jason that were laying on the coffee table in front of him. The one he was holding, was two years old. He had been 18, and Jason, 15. Dick's arm wrapped around Jason's shoulders, the two of them smiling, having enjoyed the camping trip they'd gone on.

 _Dick and Jason sat around the campfire roasting marshmallows, making s'mores and listening to music while trading stories. Jason had been so excited to camping with Dick, and frankly, it was adorable; he'd always been happy to spend time with him. They were close, as close as blood brothers._

 _That night, Dick shared his past with Jason. The boy already knew it, but he listened eagerly, as if it was more profound coming directly from him. He seemed honored, even, that Dick had shared it with him himself. Before that point, Jason had never talked about his own past. Until that night anyway._

" _My dad was a career criminal," Jason began, staring into the fire with a solemn expression. Dick looked at him with interested eyes, happy the boy was finally opening up to him._

" _He tried to turn me into a criminal, taught me how to steal, how to cheat, all of that crap. But then he went to jail. Left me alone with my druggie mother," he said, spite in his tone and his expression darkening slightly._

" _Dad died shortly after...and then mom. And I was left alone, with only what dad taught me to survive." Dick patted him on the back and Jason glanced up at the smiling man._

" _You're a good kid, Jay. If you're doubting that you are, don't. You could never be like your father. You're_ not _a criminal, you're-" but before Dick could finish, Jason had pressed his lips against his. His eyes flew wide open, shocked by the contact, shocked that he...kind of liked it. But he pushed the boy off him, gently, and shook his head._

" _Jason..."_

" _Sorry," he whispered, a hint of disappointment in his tone. He looked into the fire, embarrassed, face flushed red. Dick leaned forward to look into Jason's face, a slight smirk tugging at his lips._

" _Something you want to tell me Jaybird? Promise I won't get mad." Jason bit his lips, face still flushed pink, and looked up at the older man._

" _I...like you, Dick. A lot. I-I mean...I've never really...had a crush before, never...liked anyone. I never had the...opportunity, but I...I just sorta_ know _what it feels like, y'know?" Dick listened to him intently, somewhat amazed by his explanation. Amazed, flattered, slightly embarrassed and...well..._

" _I see...well, Jay, I'm sorta seeing Barbara," Dick began careful, staring back into the fire and reaching blindly for a marshmallow. He pushed it onto the stick and hung it over the fire._

" _But...I won't lie, I_ have _thought about it," Dick said honestly, cheeks tinted a little pink. Jason looked at him, eyes slightly wide._

" _Really?" Dick smiled at him and gave a nod._

" _Yeah. But like I said, I'm with Barbara, and I like her a lot. So-"_

" _I understand," Jason said evenly. Dick patted him on the back._

" _Don't worry, you'll find someone, someday." Jason flashed him a cheesy grin and then Dick tossed him the bag of marshmallows._

Dick smiled fondly at the memory; it held a very special place in his heart, because Jason had opened himself up that night, made himself vulnerable. And in truth, he _did_ kind of like Jason. But he and Barbara broke up shortly after Jason's...death. Because he refused to give up the search, because he was 'obsessing' and 'going down a dark path.' He denied it, said he was fine, but he knew she was right. He had become somewhat brutal in his efforts to track down Jason.

But despite that, she continued to help him. He asked her why and she merely said that it was important to him, and he was a friend, but Dick suspected there was some other reason she was holding back. Still...

He sighed deeply and sank back against the couch, scrubbing his face with his hands. He needed to eat, he could feel and hear his stomach growling. He hadn't eaten all day because he's spent most of it tracking down leads, even things that were even remotely connected to the Joker. So he pushed himself up off the couch and went into the kitchen, tossed a pot onto the stove, filled it with water, and started cooking ramen.

What he'd learned from Harley wasn't really anything he could use. Harley was another dead end. Wherever The Joker had stashed Jason, whatever his plans were for the boy, he kept a tight lid on, and kept _everyone_ out of the loop.

But he wasn't going to give up, not yet. There had to be _something_ the sadistic clown missed, a mistake he'd made, a flaw in his plan, _something._ And he _would_ find it. He sat at the small kitchen table and ate while his mind began formulating a new plan, thinking of new avenues to investigate, anything that offered even a remote chance of giving him a lead. All he needed was _one_ lucky break.

The Joker hadn't been seen on Gotham for a while, he'd been locked up in Arkham Asylum for the past couple of weeks after Batman had capture him. Personally, Nightwing was resentful that it hadn't been him, because he would have beaten the clown damn near senseless, found a way to make him talk...

He briefly considered the idea, of visiting the Joker in the Asylum, beating him senseless and making him talk. But that wouldn't work, because the Joker would never talk, and more likely just repeat the same lie, that Jason was dead. With his meal finished, he sighed in defeat and threw the paper bowl in the trash and retreated to his bedroom. There was nothing more he could do tonight, and running himself ragged would do no one any favors. He fell onto the bed, and fell asleep minutes later, holding out hope that maybe tomorrow would bring some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nightwing snorted and waved his hand dismissively at Scarecrows rantings. He'd gotten here before Batman, to a chemical plant that Scarecrow and his lackies had broken into to steal chemicals for a new fear formula.

"Give it up Scarecrow. How many times have Batman and I kicked your creepy ass now?" Nightwing asked with a smirk, tossing one of his escrima sticks in the air and catching it. He honestly didn't want to be here right now, because he'd rather be tracking down more leads, looking for Jason. However, but he was still a hero, and when psychopaths like Scarecrow or The Joker reared their ugly heads, he'd be there to stop them.

"Pretty cocky, aren't you? The Joker told me about your dead little birdy," the Scarecrow taunted. Nightwing grabbed the escrima stick out of the air, grip tightening, brow furrowing.

"Tell me, what do you fear most? That you'll never find him," the Scarecrow hissed, taking a step forward "or that you'll find his rotting carcass?" Nightwing quickly grabbed a wing-ding and threw it at Scarecrow. The doctor ducked out of the way and sprayed fear gas at Nightwing from a dispenser on his wrist. Cursing, Nightwing Dived out of range and readied his escrima sticks for another attack.

"Like it? A new toy I created that spews fear gas. This is the first time I've tested it. I can't wait to hear you scream." Scarecrow attacked again, swinging fists and feet, occasionally spraying small bursts of fear gas. Nightwing ducked and dodged, using his superior agility against the demented doctor. He electrified his escrima sticks and rained a series of strikes on him; arms, back and legs. Scarecrow stumbled forward, crashing to the ground and twitching slightly. And then he laughed.

"Poor little Nightwing, searching desperately for a ghost,"

"Shut up," Nightwing growled. Scarecrow got to his feet and Nightwing's brow furrowed, his teeth gnashing as the man kept pushing that button.

"Your little birdboy is dead, killed by the Joker. He's worm food. That's what you fear, isn't it? That all your work, all this searching will be for naught. Well allow me to bring that fear to life," The Scarecrow taunted. Nightwing growled and attempted to lunge in at him again, but Scarecrow pulled out a detonator and pressed the button.

A device on the wall behind him exploded, dousing Nightwing in fear gas and sending him tumbling across the room, head over heels, crashing into a chemical vat. He coughed and groaned, feeling the gas taking its hold on him. He saw Jason, beaten and bloody, standing before him, eyes accusing.

["Why didn't you save me? Dickie...why didn't you come for me?" the boy asked, tears streaming down his face.] Dick looked at the boy and felt like someone stabbed his heart.

["I died...and you...you didn't come for me...YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!"] Nightwing gripped his hair in his hands; it was a hallucination, he knew that, it was that fucking gas...but it still hurt, to see Jason like that, to hear him so...sad, angry...abandoned.

[Jason was kneeling in front of him, eyes accusing and said "you said I could call you! I did! You didn't come! Why? Didn't you care about me?"]

"Of course I did...I'm so...so sorry Jason," Nightwing murmured, tears pricking at his eyes.

["You lie! If you cared, you would have saved me! You wouldn't have let the Joker have me! And now I'm dead! I HATE YOU!"]

"Yes, give in to the fear," The Scarecrow taunted quietly, drawing a scythe. Nightwing struggled to regain a hold of himself. He'd resisted this stuff before, he could do it again, but he had to hurry...

There was a crash of glass from above as Batman fell upon the Scarecrow, knocking the scythe out of his hands and disabling him with a few quick, but powerful jabs.

"Nightwing? Nightwing!" Batman shouted, kneeling by his side. Nightwing tried to focus, tried to stay conscious; whatever was in that gas, seemed to have a knock-out effect as well, because that last thing he saw was Batman's worried face...

 _Dick felt Jason's lips press against his own and his eyes-widened in shock. He gently pushed the boy away and explained to him that he was seeing someone. Jason looked crestfallen, and then in a flash, he was suddenly in his damaged and dirty Robin gear, looking beaten and blood. Dick looked around nervously; they were no longer sitting around a campfire, but in a dark room, standing in a ray of light, Jason tied to a chair and looking at him with tearful eyes._

" _Why? Why Dickie? Why did you let him take me?" Jason asked, crying. Dick's own eyes began to water as he knelt down in front of Jason, choking back a sob, and hugged him tight._

" _I'm so...so sorry Jason. Please...please forgive me, I-" and then Jason vanished like smoke blowing in the wind, and Dick was alone._

" _Jason? Jason!" Another flash and now he was standing at an open grave. He read the headstone and his heart started hammering in his chest._

 _ **R.I.P**_

 _ **Jason P. Todd**_

 _ **1998-2015**_

 _Tears trailed down Dick's face as he looked down into the grave below and saw Jason lying there, dead, still dressed in his damaged gear, still beaten, bloody and broken, wrapped in barbed wire. The boy's eyes flew open and he looked at Dick._

" _Dickie! Save me, please! Please!" the boy begged, cried. Dick reached for him, but the casket grew further and further away._

"JASON!" Dick screamed, bolting upright in his bed. He was drenched in sweat, his chest heaving, eyes wide with fear when Bruce came rushing into the bedroom.

"Dick, it was just a dream," Bruce comforted, sitting on the bed beside him, ignoring the sweat as he pulled Dick into a tight hug.

"It was all a dream, calm down." Dick gripped tightly to Bruce's shirt and clenched his eyes shut, choked back a sob, held back the tears and just breathed deeply.

"The...Scarecrow," Dick murmured softly, pushing away from Bruce and wiping his brow. He looked around the room and recognized it as his old room, back at the manor.

"Back in Arkham. He got you with some fear gas, powerful stuff that induces sleep and nightmares," Bruce explained. Dick sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head angrily.

"It was... A stupid, _stupid_ and _careless_ mistake! I should have...I should have been prepared for that," Dick growled. Bruce patted his back and said "shit happens." Dick looked at him, quirking an eyebrow, and then laughed. The comment was so characteristically Bruce. Bruce grinned and glanced toward the door when he hear someone clearing their throat. Alfred stood in the doorway with a tray with a tea pot and a couple of tea cups.

"Your tea, sir. I figured you could use a cup," Alfred said with a small smile, placing the tray on the nightstand. He poured a cup for Bruce, and one for Dick. Dick made a small 'mmm' sound, immediately recognizing the aroma of Earl Grey, his favorite.

"My favorite. Thanks Alf," Dick said with a satisfied smile as he sipped the tea. Alfred smiled a bit and gave a bow of his head and then asked "is there anything else you need sir?" Dick sipped his tea again and shook his head.

"No thanks Alfred, I'm good," Dick replied. The man gave another bow of his head before he retreated from the room. Dick finished his tea and turned his attention on Bruce, who was still there, watching him.

"I know what you're going to say, but I'm not giving up. He's still alive," Dick said evenly. Bruce just gave a curt nod.

"I understand. Which was why I wasn't going to suggest it," Bruce said smoothly, rising up off of the bed. Dick glanced at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bruce chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As a matter of fact, I am. All I'm going to ask is that...you prepare for the worst." Dick was about to protest, but Bruce silenced him, raising a hand.

"Dick, I know you believe Jason is alive, and I'm not going to ask you stop searching for him. But there's a good chance that he...really is gone. And I don't want to see you break if that turns out to be true." Dick sighed and raked his hands through his hair.

"You're not you, Dick. You've made rookie mistakes, you've become reckless, and brutal..." Bruce's expression softened again and the man moved toward the door.

"All I'm asking is that you take it easy," and on that comment, he left. Dick was left to stare after the man in silence. He sighed again nd turned to the tea pot at his bedside, pouring himself another cup of tea. _Maybe...maybe Bruce is right..._

* * *

Bruce sat in the bat cave in civilian attire, watching the computer screen intently. The only problem was, it was blank. Alfred came from behind him and in a concerned tone, he asked "is everything alright sir?" Bruce glanced up at Alfred and shook his head, leaning back in his seat.

"No Alfred. No it's not. We're losing Dick. He's falling into a dark place, and I don't know how to pull him back," Bruce said evenly. Alfred nodded in agreement; he saw it too, and so did Barbara. The old Butler looked at Bruce and said "sometimes, people cling to the things they've lost. Accepting the things that are before them, admitting that the things they've lost are truly gone...it is not an easy thing for some people. All we can do is be there for him." Alfred patted Bruce's shoulder before retreating from the cave, footsteps echoing in the distance.

Bruce sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands; that wasn't good enough. He felt like he had to do _something_. Anything to prevent Dick from falling off of that ledge and losing himself. They'd both lost Jason, but Dick took the loss much harder than he had. And yet, even inside himself, there was a small piece that wanted to believe Dick was right, that Jason was alive still.

Bruce glanced at the file on the batcomputer, the video file of Jason's final moments. So horrific had it been, that he had been unable to look at it since the first night he'd seen it, almost three weeks ago. Bruce had stomached a lot, witnessed death and destruction countless times before...but watching Jason die, a boy he adopted who had become like a son to him...even Batman had his limits, loathe as he was to admit it...

* * *

Alfred went searching for Dick after he'd found his room empty. At his urging, Dick decided to spent the night at the manor to rest and fully recover from the effects of the Fear Gas.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked, coming to a stop at Jason's room. Dick was sitting on the bed, staring at a painting Jason had made based off of the the picture Dick had taken of them during their camping trip. Jason had anger issues and so Jason's psychologist suggested a few leisurely activities to help blow off steam. Jason had decided to take up painting and drawing; turned out he was _really_ good at both of them. The painting Dick was holding looked almost exactly like the photograph.

"Master Dick?" Alfred asked again. Dick looked up at Alfred and flashed a smile.

"What's up Alf?"

"I miss him too, sir," Alfred said in a gentle tone. Dick's smile faltered slightly and gently placed the painting aside. He heaved a sigh and pushed off the bed.

"What's up?"

"Breakfast is ready, sir, if you'd care to join us," Alfred replied. Dick gave a curt nod and the butler replied. Dick took a final look around the room, heaving a sigh.

"I'll find you, Jason. I promise. I'm going to bring you home, little brother," the acrobat murmured before making his way downstairs. He felt a wave of nostalgia as he made his way through the manor. He was only 15 when he adopted the Nightwing persona, having decided he'd outgrown Robin, Boy Wonder. And he was only 15 when Bruce brought home 12 year-old Jason Todd. Dick remembered the day well, because when Jason showed up, Dick had just smiled and hugged him tight and said to him "welcome to the family, kid! Glad to meet you!" The kid looked confused, but he smiled back.

The memory brought a smile to Dick's lips when he looked into the living room where he and Jason had first met. He turned and followed Alfred into the kitchen where Bruce was already sitting, eating breakfast.

"Dick, I'm surprised to see you," Bruce said casually. Dick heaved a sigh and flopped down into a chair.

"Yeah well...Alfred convinced me to stay the night. Honestly, I kind of missed the place, too," Dick admitted. Alfred placed a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him and a glass of orange juice.

"Enjoy sir."

"Eat with us," Dick offered then, flashing a smile. Alfred stared at him for a few moments, flashing a smile of his own before he went back to cooking, returning a little bit later with a plate of his own.

"It feels like old times, doesn't it?" the old butler offered. Dick swallowed a bite of his egg and replied "it sure does. Well..." He glanced over to one of the empty seats; it felt like old times, except someone was missing. Jason. The room fell silent after that as the three of them finished breakfast in silence.

Dick's mind eventually turned back to the investigation. He was out of leads, at a dead end in the investigation, but he wasn't done yet. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do next, what he could do next, where to turn next, but he'd figure it out. He always did.

"So...heard a rumor that Batman was training a new apprentice," Dick finally asked, munching on his toast. Bruce and Alfred exchanged glances before looking at Dick.

"You mean Tim?" Dick glanced up at him and shrugged.

"Well, he _did_ figure out out identities. So who else?" Bruce was silent for a few moments, watching Dick carefully. He didn't seem angry or upset, which was odd. He half expected an angry rant about replacing Jason. But the answer to his question soon became clear.

"You believe Jason is dead. You're trying to move on. I get it. Just...be careful. Don't let Tim out until he's had _substantial_ training," Dick said evenly, finishing his toast. He chugged his orange juice then pushed himself up from tha table and made for the sink.

"No need Master Dick, allow me," Alfred offered. Dick just chuckled in amusement and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense Alfred, finish your breakfast. I can handle a plate, a fork and a glass," Dick said in amusement.

"Well, it appears the young master is growing after all. He can clean his won dishes now," Alfred said in his usual, even tone, but Dick didn't miss the tease in his voice; he laughed and replied "gee, thanks. I feel so loved."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nightwing kept an eye out over the dark city of Gotham; the Joker had broken out of Arkham, again and there was sure to be trouble tonight. Batman was naturally out too, and they were all connected via Oracle who was feeding them information when they needed it.

"Does it surprise anyone anymore when the Joker breaks out of Arkahm?" Nightwing asked nonchalantly.

"No," both Batman and Oracle answered in unison. Nightwing snickered a bit at their joint response. What he hadn't told either of them, was that if he found the Joker first, he was going to get answers out of him, one way or another. So far though, they didn't even know where he was. They were waiting for him to make a move at this point, because when he did, it'd be loud and easy to track. He could never resist getting Batman's attention.

"Okay, I've got something, but it's not the Joker," came Oracle's voice over the comm link.

"What is it, Oracle?" Nightwing asked. He could hear the clacking of keys over the comm link before Oracle spoke again.

"A gang war has erupted in Cape Carmine. Black Mask's Crime syndicate and Bane's Street Gang are fighting over territory."

"The Joker's doing," Batman said darkly.

"How do you figure?" Nightwing asked.

"You've been out of Gotham for a while, but in that time the Joker has caused a couple gang wars. In a few months while you were in Bludhaven, Bane managed to sneak back into Gotham and carve out some territory in Cape Carmine." Nightwing was silent for a second, piecing the information together.

"So if Bane's Street Gang has been muscling in on Black Mask's drug trade-"

"All it would take is a little push from the Joker to start a gang war," Batman supplied. Nightwing snorted.

"Yeah, sounds like the Joker. I'd suggest going after Bane. Take him out, the GCPD can dispatch his gang, Black Mask takes the territory, and the gang war dies down faster," he suggested.

"Agreed. I'll meet you at Cape Carmine Lighthouse. If I know Bane, that's likely where he's hiding. Batman out."

Nightwing wasted no more time, pulling out his grappling hook and sailing through the night toward Cape Carmine. He hated the thought of helping a scumbag like Black Mask, but to avoid too many innocent casualties and end this quickly, that was the best way.

"Oracle, I need you to do something else for me," Nightwing asked carefully.

"What is it, Nightwing?" she asked.

"Keep watch for the Joker and let me know if you find any trace of him," he replied. There was a pause from Oracle's end as Nightwing waited anxiously for her reply.

"Will do," she finally replied.

Nightwing began preparing a plan in his mind as he made for Cape Carmine. Getting to the Joker would put him that much closer to finding Jason, provided he could get answers out of the sadistic clown. If he had to deal with Bane and his thugs to get to that point, so be it.

He'd run fresh out of leads to follow, and with nowhere else to turn, he had no choice but to go on as normal, waiting for the Joker, or someone to slip up, or for a new lead to surface. He damn well couldn't go around stumbling blindly in the dark. That would get him nowhere. What really bothered him, is the lengths the Joker had gone to keep Jason's location a secret, all the more reason for him to believe the teen was alive. You didn't go to all these lengths, work this hard, to keep the location of a corpse a secret.

Of course, when he arrived, it looked like a Warzone; Black Mask's men and Bane thugs at each other's throats, and the GCPD riot Squads trying to beak them up at the same time. The Joker was probably sitting in some dark corner somewhere, having a heyday watching them kill each other.

"Nightwing," came Batman's voice.

"Nightwing here. What is it Batman?"

"I'm going into the Lighthouse after Bane. Stay out here and try and break up some of the fighting. Help the GCPD keep the casualties to a minimum," Batman said.

Nightwing snorted and said "Bane nearly broke your damn back once. You think I'm going to let you go after him alone?" There was a brief silence on Batman's end followed by the sounds of combat. Was he already inside the lighthouse?

"Nightwing, listen. We need to keep casualties down. That's more important. Can you-"

"Yeah, fine. Just don't get yourself killed. Or crippled. But at least if you get crippled, I can punch you for being an idiot," Nightwing said in a teasing tone.

He wasted no time in getting to work, helping the GCPD take down Black Mask mobsters and Bane street thugs. Bane's men were the toughest, considering a good number of them were hopped up on venom, but they weren't anything he couldn't handle.

He briefly wondered what Bane had done to piss of Black Mask, but then, if the Joker was involved, and given Black Mask's temper, it wouldn't have taken much more than one of Bane's thugs looking at him the wrong way. And their numbers were many, on both sides. Whatever had happened between Bane and Black Mask, one thing was clear; they were both _pissed._

"Nightwing, this is Oracle, come in."

"What is it, Oracle?" Nightwing asked, disabling a few more Bane thugs. He flipped over an attacking Black Mask mobster and threw a bolas at him, tangling him up before spinning in mid air and throwing an escrima stick at an approaching Bane thug. The man staggered backward and Nightwing followed up with a fierce kick to his stomach, sending him toppling over backwards.

"I have a report on the Joker here. The GCPD has issued an alert that the Joker is holding up a Charity Event in Midtown," Oracle reported. Nightwing smirked slightly; now was his chance.

"Thanks. I'll take care of it."

"Wait, it looks like Batman is in a pinch. He made need back up!" Oracle quickly put in. Nightwing bit his lip, debating which needed his attention.

"Batman, do you need assistance?" Nightwing asked. A few moments pause, and the sounds of combat.

"No. Go get the Joker, I'll handle Bane," Batman replied.

"Right. Nightwing out."

"Nightwing-"

"You heard him, he's got it under control!" Night answered before grappling up to the roof top above.

The Joker laughed maniacally as he fired an assault rifle at the roof, the guests of the charity even huddled on the floor, the Joker's clowns gathering up their valuables.

"A gang war and a charity robbery all in one night! What more could a clown ask for?" The Joker asked, giggling like a lunatic. He snapped his fingers and said "ooh, I know what'll liven this party up!" The Joker put a gas mask on his face and the sprinkler system began pumping Joker toxin into the room. The Joker cackled when everyone in the room started laughing uncontrollably.

"Now it's a party!" Even the Joker's clowns were being gassed, but he didn't seem to care. At least, until the gas stopped, and the room started to vent.

"Alright, whose the party pooper?!" The Joker shouted, kicking one of his men out the window, the man screaming as he fell.

"Oopsie daisy!" The Joker cackled. Nightwing entered the room, escrima sticks in hand as he strode toward the Joker.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but the party's over," Nightwing said smoothly. The Joker cackled again and fired the assault rifle at him. Nightwing dived out of the way and threw a wing-ding, electrified, and blew up the gun. The Joker shouted and dropped the gun's remains.

"You need to lighten up! You're less fun now that you;re all grown up and into your big boy pants," The Joker said with a giggle.

Nightwing snorted and replied "and you need a straight jacket, preferably at the bottom of an oceanic trench." The Joker laughed and threw toxin grenades at Nightwing.

"I've always hated you, making Batman _weak._ Perhaps I killed the wrong bird boy. Maybe I'll pluck your wings next!" The Joker taunted with a demented giggle. Nightwing avoided the grenades and charged at the Joker. The Joker quickly opened his jacket to reveal a detonator.

"Uh, uh, uh! Not so fast! You can either fight me, or diffuse the bombs at Gotham General Hospital and Gotham City Orphanage! They're set to go off in ten minutes! Do you think you can beat me and diffuse them in ten minutes?" The Joker said with a twisted grin, laughing like a manic. Nightwing growled.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? Wait ten minutes and find out!" Nightwing cursed and lunged out the window, grappling his way toward Gotham General.

"Batman, Oracle, I don't know how much truth there is to it, but the Joker claims there are bombs in Gotham General Hospital and Gotham City Orphanage! Alert the bomb squad now, we have maybe 9 minutes!"

"On it!" Oracle replied.

"I've apprehended Bane. Heading to the Orphanage." Batman replied.

"Gotcha. Making my way to the hospital. Nightwing out." Nightwing raced across the roof tops, typing commands on his gauntlet computer. Moments later a high-tech glider he named the "Wing Glider" flew into sight. He jumped off the rooftop and grabbed onto the glider, making for Gotham General.

The building came into sight almost a minute later.

 _Fuck. Down to seven minutes. Gonna be cutting it close..._

He dropped down to the building below and began running a scan of the building for any anomalies.

"Oracle! We have six minutes!" He shouted, slightly panicked.

"I know, I'm working, I'm working!" she said frantically. He could hear the keys clacking lower than ever.

 _Five minutes..._

"Got it! Basement level! Go!" Nightwing didn't waste any time. He dived over the roof of the building and let gravity take over for a few moments before grappling the rest of the way down, then raced through the building. People shrunk back, startled cries escaping their lips as he raced through the building at his top speed.

He dived down a stairwell, leading to the basement level and flipped on his mask's x-ray vision.

 _Four Minutes..._

"There!" he said to himself, racing toward the bomb. He slid to a stop on front of it and carefully opened it up, finding the timer inside; _two minutes fifteen seconds._

"Wait, Nightwing! Scan it first!" Oracle shouted. Nightwing scanned the bomb with his holo-computer and waited, impatiently, for Oracle's report.

"One minute! Come on Oracle!"

"I'm working as fast as I-oh, okay, here it is! In this order, cut the blue wire, then yellow-and-black stripes, red, then black," Oracle replied. Nightwing began cutting the wires in order, but the bomb didn't stop counting down.

"It didn't work!" Nightwing called.

"What? No! Nightwing, get out of there now!" Oracle shouted. Nightwing cursed loudly and dived behind a support beam and then the bomb went off...spraying confetti everywhere with a Joker head with a sign in its mouth that said 'bang'. Nightwing turned and growled.

"It was a fucking fake! God dammit!"

"Same here," Batman replied over the comm link.

"Damn that clown," Nightwing growled. He lost his chance at getting answers, and finding Jason. Who knew when he attacked next? He sighed deeply an raked his hands through his hair before making for the exit.

"Oracle, any location on the Joker?" Nightwing asked. Oracle was typing away on the keyboard.

"No, sorry, I don't have anything," she answered moments later.

"Well, how are the victims are the charity event?"

"The medics have arrived and are administering the antidote as we speak. Joker's thugs are being taken to Arkham Asylum. No casualties." Nightwing sighed in relief, but also kicked himself mentally; he'd been so focused on capturing the Joker, he hadn't even given a single thought to helping those people. And he began to consider, that maybe Oracle was right; maybe he was obsessed.

"I'm sorry Jaybird," he murmured to himself, leaving the hospital.

Dick retired to his Gotham apartment and changed back into civilian attire; a blue t-shirt and dark jeans. He flopped down onto the couch, flipped on the tv and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Tonight had not gone down how he'd hoped, and he didn't really have the heart to continue patrolling. He felt like he'd failed Jason again, but at the same time, he knew he did the right thing.

"What is it, Bruce?" Dick asked without turning his attention from the tv. Batman was standing in front of his window, watching him. He pulled off his cowl and stepped further into the apartment.

"Dick, I'm concerned about you," Bruce said evenly, crossing his arms over his chest. Dick glanced up at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What? Why? What now? Is this about Jason again?" Dick asked in an annoyed tone. Bruce shook his head.

"No. It's about what you asked of Oracle. To alert you to the Joker. That's unlike you, especially during a different mission."

"So? What's the big deal? If the Joker showed up, I wanted to know, so I could-"

"Interrogate him?" Bruce interrupted. Dick snorted and turned his attention away from Bruce.

"What if I did? He knows where Jason is, he's the only one that does. I wanted answers, and what better place to get it than from the source."

"The Joker is dangerous, and you know it. If he knows you're looking for Jason, he could set a trap for you. You're being reckless. It's unlike you." Dick growled and got to his feet, staring down Batman.

"Maybe I'm just willing to do what it takes to find him! I'm the only one who hasn't given up on him!" Dick shouted. Bruce kept his calm, because he knew this anger was coming from pain. There were many times when he took that pain out on the criminals as of late...so he understood.

"Just...be careful, Dick," Bruce answered, his expression softening. He pulled his cowl back on and left out the window. Dick stared after him for a few minutes, anger starting to settle...because deep down, he knew Bruce was right. And considering he'd been hunting down the Joker's thugs and questioning them, it seemed likely that the clown knew he was looking for Jason.

Dick sighed., scrubbing his face with his hands. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to quit, but Bruce was right about one thing; he _was_ being reckless. If he wanted to capture the Joker and get answers without dying or getting severely injured, he _needed_ to be careful. The Joker was a dangerous adversary, _not_ to be taken lightly.

Bruce sat in the batcave, staring at the batcomputer with his cowl off. Alfred came in moments later, bringing him some tea.

"Here you are Master Bruce, just as you asked," Alfred said smoothly, placing the tray down beside him. Bruce took a cup of tea and sipped it slowly.

"Thank you Alfred." Alfred bowed his head and retreated. Bruce's eyes were drawn once again to the video file...the file he hadn't been able to look at in weeks. Resigning himself to watch it again, maybe he could find...something...that part of him that believed that Jason was still alive kept prodding him, because he _really_ wanted to believe Dick. But his logical side kept telling him that Jason was dead; they all saw the footage. The Joker shot and killed him.

He started up the footage again, watching it with a more critical eye. The Joker's laugh rang through the cave again and Bruce forced his emotions down when Jason came onto the screen, crying. He felt his rage boil when he saw the Joker again, and then the gunshot...But something he'd missed happened now, because he looked away when the Joker fired the gun.

The camera moved toward Jason; his eyes were closed and he appeared dead, but...Bruce's eyes widened in shock as he jumped up from the chair, sending it toppling backwards, and slamming his hands down onto the computer. How the hell could he have missed that?! The scene passed, but he quickly rewound it, and froze it as his eyes scanned over the scene once, twice, three times...

"There is no bullet wound," he murmured. The only blood he saw was from Jason's earlier wounds. He looked dead, but he was merely unconscious. _There was no bullet wound..._

And suddenly he felt anger at his own stupidity. If he had just watched the footage more carefully, just ignored his own feelings for _five minutes_ he would have fucking seen that before! He could have helped Dick search for Jason _all this time!_ Because maybe, just maybe, Jason really _was_ still alive!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dick spent the next couple of days tracking the Joker, following up every lead, checking on every sighting, following even a hint of a trail. He was going to corner that clown and make him talk, any way he could. So far, the Joker eluded him, and proved difficult to track down. He knew it wouldn't be easy from the moment he started, nothing involving the Joker ever was.

However, thanks to Oracle's help, he was getting closer. Well, Oracle and Batman's at any rate. He was perched on top of a gargoyle statue on Gotham Cathedral later that night, when Batman approached him.

"I want to help," he said simply. Nightwing glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, somewhat confused.

"Help with what? You're going to have to be a little more specific than that," he said in mild amusement. Batman glanced down at him, the usual neutral scowl on his face.

"I want to help you find Jason." Nightwing did a double take, looking up at the man as if he had three heads. Say what?

"Excuse me, did you just say-"

"Yes."

"Well, sorry, I'm just a little bit surprised. You thought Jason was dead. What changed your mind?" Nightwing asked curiously, quirking an eyebrow. Just a couple days ago, the man was adamant that Jason was dead, so naturally, he was curious to find out what had changed since then. Batman was silent for a few moments, shifting a bit in place and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I watched the video again," he began. Nightwing flinched at the mere mention of it. It wasn't something he wanted to think about again. Ever.

"I noticed something I missed before," he continued, glancing down at Nightwing again "something small, but significant. When the Joker shot him, he moved the camera closer. There was no bullet wound." Nightwing tossed that information around in his head a bit, smirking slyly, but resisted the urge to say 'I told you so'.

"Alright, well I'm glad you're on my side then. I could use the help," Nightwing said smoothly. Batman gave a curt nod.

"This is _your_ investigation, and rightly so. You take point. What do you need from me?" Batman asked. Nightwing glanced back at the man, staring at him for a few moments before turning his attention back to the city below.

Honestly, he wasn't sure yet. He had been expecting to do this all alone. And even now, he wasn't sure, because he still didn't know where the Joker was. He was getting closer, sure. He'd almost caught up with him a few nights ago, and that was as close as he'd managed to get.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that that Joker is my target. I'm not sure how we can manage it, but if we can get something, _anything_ out of him regarding Jason..." Nightwing trailed off, the rest lost to the wind. He felt Batman's hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet the man's eyes.

"Oracle, keep in touch. If you find anything, let us know. I've got a nightclub to visit."

"Will do, Oracle out," she replied. Nightwing watched as Batman left, not needing to question what he'd meant. He was going to Iceberg Lounge, to get information. Penguin stuck mostly to more quiet criminal activity, and Batman only tolerated him because he often had useful information on the criminal underworld.

Nightwing, however, wasn't feeling very patient tonight. So he pressed a few commands into his holocomputer and summoned the Wing Glider, hopping off the roof and latching onto it to give himself a bird's eye view of Gotham. It was a foolish idea, but he couldn't do nothing; flying around Gotham and hoping to chance upon the Joker.

About twenty minutes passed and Nightwing had landed on a nearby rooftop, sitting on the edge of the building looking out over the city, just casually chatting with Oracle.

"Batman here. I think I may have a lead," Batman said over the comm link. Excited at the development, Nightwing jumped to his feet.

"Great! Let's have it!" Nightwing aid hurriedly.

"According to my information, The Joker was seen at Amusement Mile,his usual hiding place," Batman began. Nightwing interrupted "but? I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"But the GCPD Charity Ball is also tonight-"

"And that's something the Joker would totally crash," Nightwing supplied.

"Exactly. But to increase our chances of catching him, I recommend you go to Amusement Mile, and I'll go to the ball."

"Or maybe you could both go. Just getting this, but there's a disturbance at the GCPD Charity Ball. My money says the Joker is involved," Oracle interrupted. The Joker was rarely this predictable, so something _had_ to be amiss.

Batman was thinking the same thing, because next he said "too predictable for the Joker. Proceed with the plan, and proceed with caution. This could be a trap."

"Right. I'll head to Amusement Mile. Nightwing out." Nightwing grabbed hold of his glider and took off again , this time for Amusement Mile. Nightwing's instincts screamed at him 'this is a trap' but he didn't care. If he got answers about Jason, it would be worth it. However, he wasn't going to be stupid and reckless about it. No, this was the Joker's territory, so he had a distinct disadvantage, so he would have to be cautions, he'd have to outsmart and outplay the Joker.

The place finally came into sight and he dropped down a short distance away, deciding on a stealthy approach. Nightwing activated his mask's night vision and zoomed in to magnify his vision; not a soul could be seen in the abandoned theme park. But that didn't mean there wasn't anyone there. So, Nightwing soundlessly snuck into the park, moving like a shadow, careful not to bring any attention to himself. It proved rather easy, because as far as he could tell, there was _no one_ here.

So far, this all seemed too easy. As he made his way through the labyrinth of mirrors in the Fun house, he switched on his thermal vision but the place was nothing but cold stone as far as he could see. That wasn't exactly reassuring however for two reasons; one, because he was on the Joker's turf and two, if he wasn't here, then this was another dead end in his search for Jason.

"Batman, come in. Doesn't look like anyone is here. How about you?" Nightwing whispered. It took a few moments for Batman to reply, grunts and crashing sounds coming from his end. It sure as hell _sounded_ like the Joker was there, or at least his men at any rate.

"Plenty of Joker clowns, but no sign of the Joker, not yet. Be cautious," Batman advised.

"Will do. Oracle-"

"Already on it. Sending you the blueprints of the Fun house now." Nightwing looked them over, including a 3D model, and found that there were plenty of places for one to hide if they so desired. Including the Joker.

* * *

Batman fought through over a dozen Joker clowns, holding the entire Charity Ball hostage. Commissioner Gordon had managed to get a hold of one of their weapons, a baseball bat, and was beating some of them down too. It looked like a warzone, both sides arms with guns, but the Joker's men also had various chemical weapons at their disposal.

The entire building was swarming with Joker clowns wielding a variety of weapons from baseball bats and crowbars to shotguns and assault rifles. But they also had gas grenades and Joker Toxin bombs. Fortunately, Batman had come prepared with a rebreather.

When Batman arrived at the main room, Commissioner Gordon was unconscious, with Harley Quinn looming over him with her classic mallet raised over her head, ready for the killing blow. Batman quickly drew a batarang and threw it, knocking her strike off course and causing her to miss, hitting the floor. Harley pouted and lifted the hammer, turning around to face him.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Batysboy! Mistah Jay said ya'd show up! Now I'm gonna beat ya! But not too bad. I'll leave the killin' blow for my puddin'!" Harley said with a demented little laugh as she charged Batman. Batman ducked a hammer blow and spun around, kicking her in the back and sending her crashing into a wall. Harley grunted, then spun around, swinging her hammer wildly.

Batman easily evaded her attacks, _1, 2, then_ 3, saw an opening and took it. /He ducked back a bit and threw a small bolas to snare her feet, tripping her up. Once she'd been knocked down, he tired her up with one of his own cables.

"Where's the Joker?" Batman asked, eyes narrowing.

"Mistah J said he had somethin' very special planned for the nosy little pest. My puddin' is probably puttin' the screws to him as we speak!" Harley said with a grin. Batman growled in annoyance and grappled up out of the the building, through the shattered glass roof, leaving the GCPD to deal with Harley and the minions.

"Batman, Nightwing is in danger!" Oracle called over the comm link.

* * *

Nightwing kept moving forward, the place dimly lit by the lights above, occasionally flickering on and off. He felt like he was in a horror movie, and soon began to think _Jesus, I'm as dumb as they are; moving toward the psycho-killer instead of away from him._ Though he had several advantages over those Hollywood morons, one of which being he was a trained fighter and master acrobat.

The silence was deafening, and also somewhat frightening. Then suddenly, his blood ran like ice in his veins, as an intercom squealed, and the Joker's demented laughter sounded over it, echoing through the room. But he also felt anger because of what the sadistic clown had subjected Jason to.

"Welcome to my humble abode, you nosy Birdboy! Make yourself at home, and try not to die too soon! I wanna get my stabs in!" The Joker called over the intercom, letting loose another demented laugh.

Nightwing rounded a corner and his face met with a crowbar. Nightwing stumbled backwards, crashing against the wall behind him. He rubbed his jaw and tried to focus, but he didn't get the time before the Joker was on him, striking him with the crowbar, again, and again, and again.

"Oh, ho ho ho! I clipped big bird's wings! Time to have a little fun!" The Joker cackled. Nightwing tried to push himself up, but the Joker slammed his head with the crowbar again. He collapsed to the floor, struggling to stay conscious.

"Batman, Nightwing is in danger!" came Oracle's voice over the comm link. Nightwing was barely conscious, struggling to stay that way. He was aware of being dragged...then being dumped into a chair, and then, barely conscious at this point, being tied up. Then water wash splashed into his face.

"Wake up! It's not time to sleep yet, we have to many fun things to do before Daddy Bat arrives!" the Joker cackled. Nightwing cursed when his face was splashed with water. He glared at the Joker and struggled against the ropes, still a bit dazed from the beating he'd just taken. The Joker was pacing back and forth, caressing a bloody crowbar. He looked at Nightwing and grinned, pointing it at him.

"You see this crowbar? It holds a very special place in my heart!" The Joker said with a demented giggled.

"It's the very same crowbar I used to beat your little birdie senseless with!" Nightwing growled and tried to lunge at the Joker again.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Speaking of birdies, I hear Batsy is training a new little bird! Oh I can't wait to meet him! We'll have so much fun, and then I'll add him to my bird collection!" the Joker taunted with a demented laugh, slamming the crowbar against Nightwing's jaw.

Nightwing coughed, spitting blood onto the floor, glaring at the Joker.

"What're you waiting for? You gonna kill me, or bore me with your terrible jokes all night?" he spat.

The Joker giggled and replied in a rather bubbly tone "Kid... I'm the Joker. I don't just _randomly_ kill people. I kill people when it's _funny_. What would be _conceivably_ funny about killing _you_?"

Nightwing glared at him, slipping a knife out of his gauntlet and slowly cutting the ropes behind him. In the meantime, he had to keep the Joker busy.

"Is that so? Then why Robin? Why him?" The Joker cackled and smacked Nightwing with the crowbar.

"Killing little birdies and tormenting Daddy Bats is _always_ fun! Just a shame I missed you! Well, it's no fun now that you're all grown up! I guess I'll just have to wait for this new one to grow a little before I pluck his wings," the Joker taunted. Nightwing growled and lunged forward, held back by the ropes.

"You won't touch him!" Nightwing hissed. The Joker giggled and hit him again, and Nightwing grunted, returning his glare to The Joker. The knife was making progress, but he needed another minute at most.

"So, you went through all this trouble to lure me here? Why?" Nightwing asked. The Joker fingered the crowbar a bit, dancing a little as he spoke.

"Why, for fun, of course! Anything to get under Daddy Bat's skin! And you, especially, you, because you make him weak! You hold him back! I could kill you, but that's just not fun!" Nightwing was almost through the ropes, just a bit more...and finally they snapped, and he lunged and punched the Joker hard in is face. The Joker stumbled backward and cackled maniacally.

"Aw jeez, I hit Jason a _lot_ harder than that. Wait, his name _was_ Jason, right?" The Joker said with a sadistic grin. Nightwing's expression darkened as he starting raining punches on the Joker. His brow furrowed, he teeth clenched, as each hit connected.

"Nightwing, stop!" came Batman's voice. The man grabbed him from behind, grabbed his fist and pulled him away. Nightwing stormed a short distance away from the man while Batman knelt down beside the Joker.

"He's still alive. But you almost killed him," Batman said evenly, glancing back at Nightwing. Nightwing ran his hands through his hair, horrified at himself. As much as he hated the Joker, the thought of killing someone...anyone...and he almost did...

Then a weak laugh erupted from the Joker's lips.

"So...back to my vacation retreat, is it? Well, I could use a break" the Joker said weakly, a twisted grin spreading across his lips, right before he passed out again.

"Maybe I should have killed him," Nightwing snorted softly. Batman glanced at him over his shoulder.

"You would have regretted it. You're not a killer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dick cursed himself mentally for fucking everything up. They had the Joker, they _had_ him, but because of his own anger, they had to send him back to Arkham for medical treatment. Part of him would have been more than happy to kill him, but Bruce was right; he wasn't a killer. If he had killed the Joker, he would have felt terrible. Not because the clown was dead. God no. A dead Joker he could gladly live with, but the thing he couldn't live with, was being a killer.

So now they were in their current predicament; back at square one, with no answers, no Joker to interrogate, nothing, nadda, zilch. They had no leads, no trail to follow, nothing, and it was beginning to piss him off.

Dick was currently pacing in the clock tower, in his Nightwing gear with his mask off, while Oracle worked. Batman, for his part, went back out to do...well, honestly, Dick wasn't really sure, because what _could_ he do.

"Dick, you need to stop the pacing! You're making _me_ antsy," Oracle teased with a slight laugh. Dick stopped, smirking a little and came to stand behind her. He didn't like being left behind, but Batman was right; after he ordeal at the hands of the Joker, he wasn't in the best shape to be running around. But he also refused to go home. If Batman found anything, he wanted to be kept in the loop.

"Sorry, just-"

"Don't apologize. If you need something to do, pull up a chair and help me," Oracle said with a small smile. Dick activating the holocomputer on his gauntlet and linked up with Oracle's system and got to work along side her.

"I'll focus on getting Batman info. You use his suit's surveillance cameras and act as his second pair of eyes," Oracle suggested, keeping her eyes on her screen.

"On it," Dick replied, linking up with the cameras.

"Batman, this is Nightwing," Nightwing called.

"Batman reading. What is it, Nightwing?" Batman asked.

"Just checking up. I'm here aiding Oracle, I'll be your second set of eyes. We may have lost the Joker, but I've had an idea," Nightwing began. He and Oracle exchanged glances and Oracle shook her head.

"Oh no, no, no, no! That guy is a complete freak!' Oracle protested. Dick laughed in amusement and shook his head.

"Granted, he's a little eccentric, but he could actually help quite a lot. He's uncovered bigger secrets before," Dick replied.

"Are you suggesting contacting Question?" Batman asked.

"I am," Dick replied. Oracle waved her hand dismissively.

"If you and Batman couldn't find him, how can the Question? You're both better detectives than he is!"

"He's also eccentric, has a way of looking at things that others wouldn't. He might see something we missed," Dick replied casually.

"Let's hold off on contacting The Question for now," Batman chimed in then. Oracle sighed in relief.

"Thank you!" She stuck her tongue out at Dick who grinned and returned the gesture.

"Behave, children," Batman remarked. Oracle and Dick glanced at each other; did Batman just joke with them? Well, that alone was funny enough, because they both laughed. Dick looked back to his screen, watching as Batman jumped from rooftop to rooftop. What could he possibly be doing?

"Batman, what're you thinking? C'mon, I asked you to keep me in the loop," Dick said. There was a brief silence as Batman landed on a roof across the way.

"I'm going back to the scene where Jason was taken from. Hopefully., I'll find something we missed. Anything," Batman replied. Dick frowned; that was quite a stretch and it seemed unlikely, but at present, it was the best they had.

"Shit," they heard Oracle curse, followed by frantic key strokes.

"Oracle, what's going on?" Dick asked. She glanced back at him briefly before turning back to her screen.

"The vehicle taking the Joker back to Arkham has been ambushed! The Joker is escaping!" Oracle said.

"Where?!" Batman growled.

"He's headed toward..." Oracle paused, squinting at her screen.

"Wait, that can't be right," Oracle murmured.

"What is it Oracle?" Batman asked.

"The Joker...according to this he's headed toward...Arkham Asylum," Oracle replied. Even Dick seemed surprised by that. He stopped what he was doing to look at Oracle's screen.

"What? Why would he go to-" Dick paused, and then it hit him. He stumbled backward and realization his him like a truck.

"Holy shit..." Dick breathed, raking his hands through his hair.

"Nightwing? What is it?" Batman asked. Even Oracle turned to look back at him in concern.

"Dick? What's wrong?" she asked. Dick paced back and forth, hands digging into his hair, eyes wide open with realization. How could he _not_ see it before?!

"Nightwing!" Batman called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I know where Jason is!" Dick said with a huge grin, rushing up to Oracle's side.

"Barb, see if you can pull up the schematics and blueprints for Arkham Asylum. From when it was first built," Dick said smoothly. Oracle hesitated then turned and got to work.

"What are you getting at, Nightwing?" Batman asked over the comm link, having stopped tracking the Joker and now sitting on top of a building. Oracle pulled up the schematics for Arkham Asylum and Dick looked them over silently, keeping Batman waiting.

"Alright, now bring up the Asylum's history," Dick asked them. Oracle looked back at him, somewhat confused, but did as he asked.

"Nightwing," Batman said in an even tone, but Dick knew the man was getting annoyed by being ignored. Not that he was intentionally ignoring him.

"Sorry, just give me a minute," he replied. He read through the Asylum's history, or more like skimmed through it, looking for-

"Aha! There it is!" Dick said with a sound of triumph. Oracle looked at what he'd read, a few sections about portions of the Asylum being sealed off and closed down.

"I know where Jason is!" Dick repeated.

"Where?" Batman asked. Dick was grinning like a kid in a candy store as he copied the data to his holocomputer and sent a copy to Batman.

"Over the years after the Asylum's original construction, a portion of it had been closed down and sealed off," Dick began, pacing back and forth as he explained. Oracle looked at him, watched him, still confused. What did this have to do with Jason? Fortunately, Batman seemed to be on the same wavelength.

"What does this have to do with Jason?"

"Think about it for a minute" Dick stopped pacing and pulled up the schematics of the Asylum again.

"How many times has the Joker broken out of the Asylum? And how many times has he gone back when we've caught him, without a fight? And his comment earlier about 'going back to his vacation retreat'. The Asylum _is_ the Joker's homebase! And the one place we'd never think to look!" Dick explained, and the he grinned even wider when realization hit Oracle too.

"You're saying that The Joker has Jason hidden away in one of these sealed off areas of the Asylum?" Batman asked. Dick, even though Batman couldn't see it, nodded eagerly.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying! That's where Jason _has_ to be; it's the one place we never thought to look!" A silence descended over the Clock Tower and the comm link, then Dick grabbed up his mask and made for the exit.

"Dick, you can't! You're still injured!" Oracle called after him.

"She's right. Let me handle this," came Batman's voice. Dick shook his head again, donning his mask.

"No. I've been searching for months and now that I've finally found him...I'm going with you. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

* * *

Nightwing had donned a new, fresh outfit, the old one having been covered in blood, grime and rips, and he stood beside Batman in the shadows of Arkham Asylum. It seemed odd, trying to break into Arkham, but it was decided it would be the best approach. They didn't want to risk alerting the Joker and having him take Jason away somewhere else.

So, stealth it was. Nightwing and Batman decided to go underground and slipped into the sewer system. From there, they followed the tunnels, deep underground beneath the Asylum, following the schematics Oracle fed to them from the clock tower. These tunnels led to a special room where Killer Croc was often incarcerated. Currently, he wasn't here and hadn't been for months, so no one would notice if they used the elevator to slip up into the upper levels of the Asylum.

"We're in," Nightwing whispered. Batman and Nightwing exchanged glances and then snuck through the Asylum's halls, hiding in the shadows, on the ceiling, and in various unused rooms to avoid detection. They could faintly hear yelling from the various insane patients, fighting from the staff trying to manage the more violent patients, and frankly, it was rather unsettling. But soon, they came to a pair of door, sealed shut with large, heavy chains, the rectangular windows having been boarded up from the other side.

"As far as I can tell, this is the only wing to have been abandoned. It was abandoned thirty years ago after a patient managed to get a hold of a weapon and murdered several of his fellow inmates and staff members before being gunned down himself," Oracle explained.

"Lovely," Nightwing murmured, earning a glare from Batman.

"Sorry," he whispered with a little smirk.

"Is this the only entrance?" he asked quietly.

"So far as I can tell. It seems likely that the Joker may have found other ways inside," Oracle answered. Nightwing and Batman looked around to make sure no one was coming. This particular hallway seemed less used and poorly maintained, suggesting few ever visited.

"This wing of the asylum is in poor condition. Be careful," Oracle warned.

"How we we get through these chains? Nightwing asked. Batman was silent for a time, considering their options. He glanced over at Nightwing and said "with this." He pulled out a little saw and Nightwing quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" Batman ignored him and proceeded the cut through the heavy chains like a hot knife through butter.

He smirked at Nightwing and replied "it's made of nth metal." Nightwing opened his mouth to speak, but Batman interrupted with "don't ask me where I got it."

Soundlessly, they slipped into the abandoned wind of the Asylum, closing the doors behind them, not that it would have mattered; anyone who came through would notice the broken chains. But they were confident, judging from the disuse of that hallway, that they'd have plenty of time.

True to Oracle's word, the place was seriously run down. The walls and floors were filthy and worn, covered in mold. Both of them had to out on rebreathers, just as a precautionary measure. Some of the doors and walls were visibly deteriorated. But as they progressed, they saw no signs of Jason, still, or any signs that anyone had been through here at all in recent months.

"Aha! I managed to drag up the oldest blueprints of the Arkham Penitentiary. There's a basement level where you are, also abandoned. The basement level of that wing sits above an old cave system they used to use as a sewer system in place of building one, the very same save system that runs alongside the islands own sewer system," Oracle explained over the comm.

"Gotcha. Let's find this basement. I'd wager the cave system is how the Joker has been moving in and out of this place, and probably out of the Asylum," Nightwing said to Batman.

Batman glanced over at him and said "then we'll blow the exits and make sure he can't use them ever again." Nightwing nodded in agreement.

They continued forward until they came to a corridor with nothing but a door at the end of it. Exchanging glances, both Batman and Nightwing approached the door, but neither of the them touched it. Yet. Nightwing scanned the door, in case it was booby trapped. Anytime the Joker was involved, one could never be too cautious. Fortunately, it was clean.

Nightwing looked over at Batman, the two of them l0cking eyes. Nightwing's heart started hammer in his chest with both apprehension and excitement; excitement at the possibility of finding Jason, and apprehension at the possibility of...not finding him, or worse...Finally, he drew up the courage and pushed the door open, finding a decaying staircase leading down to a basement level.

"The stairs are rotting. I don't know that they're sturdy enough to hold much weight," Nightwing said. Batman pulled a small bolas free from his belt and tossed it down the stairs. They weren't very heavy, but they broke the stairs anyway.

"I guess that answers that," Nightwing said evenly. He pulled out a grappling hook and shot it down the stairs and he and Batman slid down the line to the level below. It was dark, impossible to see your hand right in front of your face, so both he and Batman switched on their night vision. Lights were out of the question, and maybe they were being paranoid, but they didn't want to risk alerting anyone, _if_ anyone was down here.

But soon enough, they discovered they were. A light came into view and they had to turn the night vision off. In the light, a dark figure stood with its arms above its head. Nightwing could feel his heart racing as they drew nearer. He and Batman exchanged glances, and a mix of fear and excitement filled Nightwing.

 _Who is that?_

 _Is that Jason?_

 _Is he alive?_

 _Is he okay?_

 _Will he recognize us?_

 _What has the Joker done to him?_

That and a flood of other questions began invading him mind, but when they stood at the edge of the light, it almost felt as if his heart had stopped. A dark haired boy stood, dangling by barbed wire wrapped around his wrists and tied to the roof, covered in dirt and blood, and most definitely a damaged Robin costume.

"Jason," Nightwing breathed. He and Batman exchanged another glance before turning their attention back to the boy before them. It was Jason, it was most _definitely_ Jason! Batman and Nightwing surged forward and Batman cut through the barbed wire restraints. Jason collapsed into Batman's arms and he sunk to the floor, holding his son in his arms, and Nightwing just watched him, teary eyed.

"B..Bru...Bruce?" Jason managed weakly, eyes fluttering open, tired and scared. He glanced over at Nightwing, his eyes widening slightly.

"Dickie?" he breathed before falling unconscious again. Bruce checked his pulse; it was slow and steady, but he was definitely alive. Bruce hugged the boy to his chest possessively, holding him tighter than he'd ever held anyone.

"We're here, Jaybird and we're going to take you home," Dick whispered, gently tugging Jason to his chest. Bruce rose to his feet and immediately began searching for an exit. As tempted as he was to stick around, to wait for the clown and beat him within an inch of his life, he didn't want to risk losing, and losing Jason again. His main concern was getting him out.

Dick ran his hands through Jason's hair, greasy and filthy, but he didn't care. He held Jason in his arms, on the verge of tears, guilt of having ignore his call suddenly building back up inside him. Without thinking, he peeled off his mask and cried into his hair, holding Jason as tight as he dared.

Jason was _alive,_ and Dick was going to bring him home at last.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dick cradled Jason in his arms like a newborn out of the Asylum and down into the cave system, following behind Batman. Silently, he _dared_ the Joker to try and take Jason away from him, because right now, he didn't think he could hold back if that sadistic clown _dared_ to touch him. At the very least, he'd break both his arms and legs.

Batman led the way out to protect the both of them; he'd be _damned_ if _anyone_ was going to harm either of his boys, especially not after the hell they went through losing Jason and finding him again. If he'd been tempted to kill before, he may very well follow through tonight. He kept glancing back at Dick and Jason nervously, until they surfaced on the beach of the island. He pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and minutes later, the Batmobile came to a stop on the street above them.

"Take Jason to the batmobile. I'm going to seal this cave," Batman said evenly. Dick gave a nod and climbed up to the street and climbed into the car, holding Jason in his lap protectively. He looked around nervously; so far they hadn't been noticed, but they would be soon. An explosion sounded from the beach below and Batman climbed up moments later, hopping into the batmobile and racing off.

"It's done. The cave is sealed and so is an escape route for the Joker," Batman said evenly. He glanced down at Jason, running a hand through his hair, as if to confirm he was real. After almost four months, three and a half of which he believed Jason was dead, he was here in the batmobile, alive. It was almost too good to be true.

Bruce and Dick exchanged glances; it really _was_ too good to be true. Because once they got him home, the road to recovery would be _very_ long and _very_ difficult, because for as strong as Jason was, being tortured for four months _had_ to have had a psychological impact on him. If his mind wasn't broken, it'd be in shambles at the least. Nightmares, panic attacks, to name a few. But for now, Jason was with them, he was safe now, and he was alive. That was all that mattered for the moment.

When the returned to the batcave, they had Alfred waiting for them. Bruce gingerly took Jason's unconscious from from Dick to allow him to get out and together, he, Dick and Alfred took him to his room up in the manor. Once there, Alfred ushered them out of the room while he tended to Jason, likely cleaning him, tending to and dressing his wounds and putting him on pain killers. Just looking at him, they knew he'd be in a lot of pain for a while. Mentally and physically.

But neither Dick nor Bruce had anything to fear because Jason was in good hands. Alfred had extensive medical training, so physically, they could breath easily. It was his mental state they were most concerned about. Being tortured for four months by a sadistic bastard like the Joker, likely with little to no reprieve? Jason was strong, but...

"Dick," Bruce said softly, shaking him from his thoughts with a hand on his shoulder. Dick looked up at him with sad eyes and hugged him, a gesture Bruce gladly returned. Then came the doorbell, which Dick quickly moved to answer.

"Just tell Alfred to stay with Jason, I got this," Dick said hurriedly, rushing down the stairs to the front door. He threw it open and was surprised to see Barbara.

"Barb, how'd you get here?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. Barbara just winked at him and wheeled herself inside.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out! Girl's gotta have her secrets," she said, flashing him a toothy grin. Dick chuckled in amusement and wheeled her into the house. They had a wheel chair lift installed on the stairs for when she came to visit and together they ascended the stairs to Jason's room.

As soon as they arrived, Alfred stepped out and Dick asked him immediately "how is he? Can we see him?" Alfred bowed his head a little.

"The young master is stable. However," Alfred paused, his expression becoming somewhat solemn "so you are aware...he has a number of scars, six that I could see, on his upper body. We wont know his mental state until he wakes up, which I recommend not doing. I would highly advise allowing him to sleep, but otherwise, yes. You can see him."

Bruce and Jason barely waited for him to finished before they pushed past him and into Jason's bedroom. Dick's heart clenched in his chest when he caught sight of the boy in the bed. His face was drained of color and, even asleep, he looked like he was in pain. He looked clean, at least but Dick could make out some of the scars on his body. Thin, long knife scars, two on his right shoulder, one across the right side of his chest, two on his left flank, and one the length of his hand on his right side, just below his arm.

Dick felt his rage start to boil, seeing the physical pain the Joker had caused him. He imagine him breaking the Joker's arms and legs and throwing him in front of a moving bus. Even that would be too good for him for what he'd done to Jason. Dick moved to his bed side, opposite of Bruce and gently grabbed his hand, holding onto it tight.

 _Nobody_ was going to harm him or take him away again and he silently _swore_ right then and there that he'd kill anyone who dared try. He and Bruce locked eyes, and he could see the man was of the same mindset. Okay, so neither of them would literally kill anyone, but they'd most definitely make them beg for mercy.

Dick's thumb idly caressed Jason's hand, watching him with sad eyes. Seeing him like this, so fragile, so broken, it cut him deep. And worst of all, he felt like it was _his_ fault. He told Jason he could call him anytime, and the one time he _really_ needed him, he _ignored_ the call.

"Dick, it wasn't your fault," Bruce said, snapping Dick out of his thoughts. Dick looked up at the man who reached over and patted his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. And no matter what, keep in mind that _you're_ the one who believed he was alive. _You're_ the one who kept searching for him, and _you're_ the one who found him." Dick felt a weight lift off of him. Though he still blamed himself, he felt at ease, hearing what Bruce had said to him. And it was true; when everyone else gave up, _he_ persisted.

"You care for him," Bruce said then. Dick looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. What kind of stupid comment was that? Of course he cared for Jason! Bruce chuckled in amusement at his son's expression and shrugged.

"Let me rephrase that; you love him." Dick flinched slightly, trying to conceal his reaction. There was...truth to that. He flashed back to his and Jason's camping trip.

" _I...like you, Dick. A lot."_

" _I see...well, Jay, I'm sorta seeing Barbara. But...I won't lie, I have thought about it."_

"Maybe. I don't know. I thought I loved Barbara too, remember? And we broke up," Dick answered with a small smile. Bruce just watched him carefully, but offered nothing more. Barbara wheeled in shortly after, gasping when she saw Jason's condition. Dick got to his feet and hugged her as a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't know Jason as well as Bruce of Dick, but he was still a friend and to see him like this was...it hurt.

"Come on. We should all let him rest in peace," Bruce said quietly, ushering them out of the room. Dick went, reluctantly; he'd much rather have stayed at Jason's side until he woke up. That's when he decided that that was exactly what he was going to do. Dick slipped past Bruce and back to the chair he'd been sitting in. He didn't give Bruce time to object.

"When he wakes up, he could be scared and confused. Someone should stay with him when he wakes, someone he recognizes," Dick explained. He gently gripped Jason's hand in his again, glancing back up at Bruce and Barbara.

"I just think someone should be here." Bruce watched Dick, the flashed a small smile before retreating from the room, closing the door behind him.

Dick sat up with Jason for most of the night with Alfred occasionally checking in on the both of them. Unfortunately for Dick, he couldn't stay awake the whole night and eventually fell asleep. He wasn't asleep for very long though.

Jason began to stir, his eyes slowly fluttered open. And then all hell broke loose. Panic ripped through his body as he bolted up, hyperventilating, eyes darting around the room, scared and confused. Dick woke with a start, eyes wide with shock and surprise when he saw Jason awake. The next thing he noticed was the fear in the boy's eyes. Dick hopped up out of the chair and knelt onto the bed in front of him, gripping his shoulders, making Jason look at him.

"Jason! Jason, look at me! You're home! You're safe!" he said quickly. Jason looked at him, directly in his eyes and he calmed slightly.

"The Joker!" Jason breathed out.

"He isn't going to hurt you, Jaybird. You're home, and you're safe, and the Joker _won't hurt you!"_ Dick said firmly. He hugged the boy as tight as he dared, and felt something wet on his shoulder; Jason was crying. He hugged the boy possessively, Jason clinging to him as if he'd disappear at a moment's notice.

"Sssh. Ssssh, it's okay now. You're safe, I won't let anyone hurt you," Dick said softly, rocking Jason's sobbing form back and forth. After what he endured, he could cry as much as he wanted to and nobody could hold it against him. He always played the part of the tough guy, always had a lot of anger, but he also had a lot of life. He was passionate, as quick to laughter, teasing, flirting, and everything else as he was to yelling and getting angry. His paintings and his drawings were a reflection of himself, something he did when he got really angry, to burn that anger.

Everyone that knew him saw past his anger, saw the real Jason, but no one knew him better than Dick. Dick saw his passion for fighting crime, for helping people. He saw his love of painting and drawing, and he had always been so excited when Dick set aside time for him.

But this boy, crying in his arms, clinging to him like life depended on it; he didn't recognize this Jason. This wasn't his Jason. And part of him wished he _had_ beaten the Joker to death. He deserved that and far worse for what he'd done to him.

The door opened and Bruce was there minutes later. He moved across the room and patted Jason's hair, but that appeared to be the wrong thing to do. Jason flinched at the contact, looking to see who touched him, then glared angrily, batting the man;s hand away.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Jason hissed angrily. Bruce backed off a bit, taken aback by the sudden outburst. Even Dick seemed...shocked. Tears still trailed down his face, but in his eyes, Dick could see anger, hurt, _betrayal._

"You gave up on me! You replaced me! How could you just...give up?! How could you replace me so god damn easily?!" Jason shouted angrily.

"Jason, Bruce helped to find you," Dick said softly, touching his shoulder. Jason spun to face Dick and his expression immediately softened.

"Did he?" Jason asked slowly, glancing back at Bruce.

"I saw the pictures, the footage. I know this new boy, Tim or whatever, is going to be the new Robin," Jason said in an even tone. He looked back at Bruce again, face contorting into a scowl again.

"Just...go away," he said flatly. Bruce merely nodded his head and retreated from the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the Joker had done, Dick pieced it together pretty easily. For the last four months, the Joker had been torturing him, brainwashing him to hate Bruce, hate Batman. But so far as he could tell, it wasn't...complete.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," Dick whispered hugging him again. Jason hugged him back, a new round of tears spilling over his cheeks and Dick hugged him tighter, as tight as he dared, afraid to let go. Because, like Jason, he was afraid that he would just disappear.

"You called me and I...I didn't answer. I promised you. Promised you I'd be there whenever you needed me, and I _wasn't there,"_ Dick murmured, tears filling his own eyes. Jason didn't say anything and instead opted for action. He hugged Dick and the two of them just sat together in silence.

"Just...tell me you forgive me, please?" Dick asked quietly. Jason looked into Dick's eyes for a moment, before hugging him again, burying his face in the older man's shoulder.

"I forgive you," Jason whispered. Dick sighed contentedly then moved onto the bed, kicking off his shoes. He sat behind Jason, holding him against his chest possessively.

"I don't know if you heard me earlier, but just in case, nobody is going to hurt you again, I promise," he said softly into Jason's hair. Jason sighed and leaned back against Dick and eventually, that was how the two of them fell asleep.

Bruce came up a little while later to check on them, smiling slightly at the sight that awaited them. He crept over as silent as the night and covered them with the blanket before retreating from the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dick's eyes fluttered open as lances of light pierced through the window. Today was August sixteenth, Jason's birthday. He'd be turning 18 and that would usually be cause for celebration, but...He yawned a bit, looked down to the body pressed against his own to find Jason, arms wrapped around him, holding on for dear life, his face twisted into a rather upset look. It was easy to deduce that he'd had a nightmare, the first of many yet to come. No, there would be no celebrating today...

He opted to just lay there for a while until Jason woke. He didn't want to disturb him. He sighed, scrubbing his face with his hands and leaning back on the bed. He glanced again down at Jason and tentatively touched his hair, as if to confirm he was real...after the horror of losing him, tracking him down for four months and how they found him, it seemed reasonable to be concerned. He ran his fingers carefully through Jason's hair and the teen began to stir. Jason's eyes opened and looked first to Dick.

"Dick," he said softly. Dick smiled at him, hand still tangled in his hair. He pulled away from him, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you," Dick said. Jason yawned a bit and sat up, looking out the window, squinting in the sunlight. Dick figured then that he probably hadn't seen sunlight since he'd been captured and got up to close the curtains, filtering the sunlight a bit.

"You feeling okay?" Dick asked, kneeling in front of him. Jason sighed shakily and latched on to Dick again.

"No," he said truthfully, more tears falling down his face as his mind came under assault from the memories of his torture. Dick could feel his body shaking, and his eyes glared at the wall, his own anger bubbling and boiling inside him. He'd never seen Jason so vulnerable, so broken, so sad before. It hurt, but it also made him angry.

"C'mon Jaybird, let's go downstairs and get something to eat," Dick said softly, drying the teen's eyes. He smiled when he looked into his eyes, catching a glimpse of the old Jason in them, just a small piece, but it was a good sign. A small piece was better than nothing at all. Jason slid out of bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and a black and red hoodie, tugging them on. Dick stayed with him, because he'd seen it in Jason's eyes. He still had a shred of his old pride, pride that would never allow him to admit, out loud, that he didn't want to be alone.

Dick and Jason walked down the hall in silence, down the stairs and into the dining room. Alfred was already preparing breakfast, impeccable timing as always.

"Ah, good morning Young Masters. Breakfast will be served momentarily," Alfred said smoothly. Dick and Jason took seats at the table and Jason just smiled, but it was far from genuine. Alfred came over minutes later, serving bacon, eggs and toast.

"And how are you feeling, Master Jason?" Alfred asked casually. Jason smiled again, another fake smile, and shrugged.

"I'm doing okay." Lie. But Alfred played along and just patted him on the head. Which kind of wasn't normal, but it seemed to make Jason feel slightly less awkward. He seemed to be making an effort to appear as if things had just gone back to normal, just like that, but in reality, he wasn't fooling anyone. Still, maybe today they could pretend, just go back to the way things were for the day, and deal with the shit another day.

Easier said than done, however. Dick noticed the way Jason flinched, ever so slightly, at the sight of a knife. He noticed when Jason would occasionally look around the room, as if expecting someone. He noticed how Jason flinched, almost unnoticeably, whenever someone would touch him. It was hard for him not to comment, not to hug him and tell him he was safe, but he restrained himself. Because just for one day, it seemed Jason wanted what they all wanted; for things to be normal.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked, noting the irritated look in Jason' s eyes at the mention of the man. That was going to be something they were going to have to work on. It was sick, turning someone against their loved ones with torture. But then, that was hardly surprising, from the Joker.

"Master Bruce had a meeting at Wayne Enterprises today and promised to be home by early afternoon," Alfred replied. Jason snorted derisively but otherwise didn't say a word. Dick patted him on the back and smiled at him and Jason smiled back.

"Jason, I have something for you to consider," Dick said slowly. Jason finished his meal and looked up at Dick curiously. Dick mulled the idea in his head a bit before he continued "I'd like for you to come live with me in Bludhaven. Just for a little while. Or as long as you want. Whichever." Jason's eyes lit up as if it were Christmas.

"You...want to me to live with you?" he asked incredulously. Dick smiled and gave a nod.

"I do." Jason bit his lip, staring down at the table, considering his answer. It didn't take much for Dick to figure out what he was thinking; he was afraid he'd be a burden. He was aware of the possibly...complications. Such as Jason's psychological state. No one had to say what they all knew; Jason had a long recovery ahead of him to undo the mental trauma the Joker had inflicted. And Dick was _more_ than willing to be with Jason through all of it.

"It wont be any trouble I promise. I _want_ you to come live with me. I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Dick reassured him. Jason flashed him a half smile and hugged him.

"I'd like that." Dick smiled and ran a hand through the teen's hair.

"Great. We'll pack some things for you later. My apartment is pretty big, so space isn't an issue." Dick gave a shrug because in actuality, he owned the whole apartment building. He bought the whole thing and converted the basement level into his own personal batcave...of sorts.

"Master Jason, today is your birthday. Anything in particular you'd like to do?" Alfred asked casually. Jason looked to Alfred, seeming a bit conflicted. Dick watched him carefully, noted that lack of desire in Jason's face. Given recent events, it was no surprise that he lacked any desire to celebrate anything.

"Not really," he replied with a shrug.

Dick elbowed him playfully and said "come on, let's you and me catch a movie in town later. Just the two of us." Jason turned to Dick and one of his smile's of old lit up his face. Dick couldn't resist smiling himself, happy to see that some of the old Jason was still in there somewhere.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Dick received a call from Bruce while they were out. The movie hadn't started yet and Dick stepped aside to take the call, keeping his eyes on Jason, making sure _nobody_ got too close. Okay, so maybe he was being a little overprotective, but could anyone really blame him?

"Look, Bruce, he's pissed at you, and I'm not saying its anything you did. We both know the Joker was trying to turn him against you. That's why I offered to move him in with me. It's for the best. And you _know_ I can take care of him just fine." Bruce was objecting to the idea of letting Jason leave the manor, and it wasn't that he blamed the man; he _fully_ understood where he was coming from. But that manor wasn't the best place for him right now. Or Bruce. Not until Jason was in a better mental state.

Right now just watching him while he was on the phone, Jason seemed distant. He shrunk back when people got too close to him and looked back to Dick every few seconds to make sure he was still there. But some of the old Jason was still there too, and it was somewhat amusing to see him glare after anyone who bumped into him.

Dick heard Bruce sigh on the other end. The man had control issues so it was no surprise that it was difficult for the man to relent and let Jason move in with Dick. But finally, he _did_ relent.

"Alright. Just take care of him," Bruce replied. Dick snorted.

"That goes without saying," Dick replied, hanging up the phone. He was back by Jason's side in time for the movie.

"Hey, sorry. You sure you're up for an action film?" Dick asked carefully. Jason gave a shrug.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," he replied casually. Dick smiled and led him into the theater, setting in a seat near the back. The lights dimmed and the movie began and Dick occasionally glanced over at Jason. He was hesitant to choose an action movie, considering they often had...well, torture in them.

But Jason seemed to be okay as the movie progressed. Dick would occasionally glance over at him to check on him, but he was always staring at the screen intently. That was, until the main character was captured by a drug lord. He felt Jason's hand cover his, gently at first. He glanced over at Jason with slight concern, but his expression remained unchanged.

And from there it only seemed to get worse. As the drug dealers began beating the hero with various objects, a tire iron, a baseball bat...a crowbar, Dick occasionally caught Jason flinching, but his worst reaction was at the sight of the crowbar. He felt Jason's hand tighten over his, felt the teens fingers entwine with his, squeezing. And there was that pride again, unable to admit he was scared.

"Come in Jaybird," Dick whispered, fingers still entwined with Jason's as he tugged the teen up to his feet and out of the theater. Jason too notice and blushed a bit, pulling his hand away.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could...handle it," Jason said evenly. Dick patted him on the back and shook his dead.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get back and start packing, okay? It's about a half-hour drive to Bludhaven. Jason just flashed a smile and the two of them headed back for the manor. The drive back was, naturally, quiet. Jason just stared blankly out the window and Dick just watched helplessly, wanting to help but not sure how.

Once they got back, Bruce seemed to be waiting for them. Dick got between the two of them, but still noticed the rather heated glare Jason sent Bruce's way. Bruce stopped Dick, grabbing his arm. Dick glanced over at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"I think maybe you should tell him," Bruce said smoothly. Dick blushed pink; he knew what Bruce meant, but he didn't feel the time was right. Jason already had enough on his plate without him adding to the pile.

"Bruce, I-"

"You should tell him. I think it would help more than you know," Bruce interrupted. Dick didn't say anything else and Bruce let him go. He went upstairs to his room, giving Jason a quick 'be right back'. In his room, slashed in his dresser, was a gift he had to Jason, one he bought almost five months ago, before he had been kidnapped. So maybe buying a birthday gift five months in advance was a bit overeager, who cares?

Dick returned to Jason's room to help him pack, tapping his shoulder and handing him the rectangular box.

"Hm? What's this?" Jason asked.

"Birthday gift. Open it," Dick said with a goofy grin, feeling a little excited. Jason looked up at Dick, then back to the wrapped gift, slowly tearing the packing open. His eyes went wide, mouth gaping when he saw what it was. It was a black leather sketchbook, a wolf etched onto the cover with leather wrap tie and a small silver tin with an assortment of six sketching pencils.

Jason looked up at Dick, then back to the sketchbook and pencils, then back at Dick, who was now grinning from ear to ear.

"Holy shit...I...don't know what to say. Thanks!" Jason said cheerily, hugging the elder tightly. Dick chuckled in amusement and returned the gesture.

"No prob, Jaybird. Now let's get you packed."

* * *

Dick sat in the car with Jason in the passenger's seat, awaiting Alfred. The man insisted he help and he was gathering the last of Jason's bags now. The old man came out minutes later and carefully packed the two bags into the trunk of the car. Bruce stood beside Dick on the driver's side.

"Dick, are you sure about this?" he asked again. Dick sighed, slightly annoyed, but also somewhat amused.

"I'm sure. No need to fuss over us, we'll be fine. Right Jaybird?" Dick asked, playfully shoving the teen. Jason flashed a smile at Dick, but the Dick was fairly certain he was glaring at Bruce at the same time.

"Yeah," he said evenly. Bruce just gave a nod and Dick pulled away from the manor, heading back to Bludhaven. It'd be nice to be home, after having been gone for months.

"I know it;s been hard, readjusting to normal life," Dick said smoothly, glancing over at Jason who was staring lifelessly out the window. The teen snapped back to reality to look at Dick. Dick glanced over at him again as he drove and continued "but we'll figure it out. You and me. I promise." Dick raised his hand to touch Jason's face, hoping it wasn't too much. Jason closed his eyes, briefly, leaning into the touch before scooting away and looking back out to the window.

 _Nobody will hurt you again Jaybird. Nobody._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Dick and Jason spent the rest of the day moving Jason's stuff into the apartment. Of course, with a few jokes and friendly barbs tossed about too. It took hours to help him settle in so Dick ordered pizza for dinner.

"Thank you," Jason said with a small smile, munching away on his pizza, the both of them gathered around a small table in the kitchen.

Dick looked up at him and asked "for what?"

Jason sighed a bit and replied "for taking me in. For dealing with me." Dick flashed an annoyed expression the teen's way and leaned toward him, cupping the teen's jaw and making him look at him.

"Hey, stop that, would you? You're not a burden, got it? Stop talking and acting like you are. Don't worry, we'll work this shit out, and soon you'll be an obnoxious little asshole like the old days again," Dick said with a teasing grin.

Jason shot a mock glare at him and replied "you're such a dick."

"You love me anyway," Dick replied with a wink and a grin. Jason snorted and playfully threw a balled up napkin at him.

"Lucky for you," Jason teased. The two of them laughed in amusement, both of them enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since the two of them could just relax and spend time together like this. More importantly, while Jason ate, seemingly oblivious to Dick's staring, the older male smiled at him. After everything he'd been through, the hell he'd lived through, the torture, _his_ Jason was still there. He was strong, stronger than he'd realized and he admired that.

"Dick? Hey!" Jason called, snapping him out of his thoughts. Dick blushed a bit and shook his head, clearing his mind of his thoughts of Jason. Was he staring that long?

"You okay?"

Dick flashed a smirk "yeah, fine. Just...thinking."

"Oh yeah? What about?" Jason asked. Dick started to have a mini-mental freak out. He couldn't just say _why, I was thinking about you, Jason_ because, well, that would sound kind of creepy. Fortunately, he came up with a subject changer.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie? I just remembered I bought a few new DVDs a while back, but I never got around to watching them." Jason quirked an eyebrow at the sudden subject change, but shrugged.

"Sure, why not." Dick felt relieved that Jason didn't question it and went about setting up the DvD player.

The two of them sat and watched movies for a good four hours, until it was almost midnight. Dick glanced over at Jason who appeared to be fighting sleep, and decided it was time to turn in for the night. So he turned off the DvD player and the tv and gestured for Jason to follow him.

"Here, you can sleep in my bed tonight. At least until we can get you a bed of your own," Dick offered gesturing to his own bed. Jason looked at him and frowned.

"I'm not gonna take your bed. I can sleep on the couch. It's just one nice," Jason replied. Dick shook his head, chuckling playfully as he shoved the teen toward the bed.

"It's fine, Jaybird. Like you said, it's only one night! And besides, you have no idea how comfy that couch is," Dick answered, pushing him carefully down onto the bed. He waved his hand dismissively, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Besides, you're not going to win the argument, so you may as well just surrender." Jason snorted and answered "alright, but just this once." Dick smiled and padded out of the room as Jason dressed down for bed.

"Night Jason."

"Night Dick," Jason replied, pulling the covers up over himself.

* * *

 _The Joker giggled like a maniac as he struck Jason's head with the crowbar. Jason spit blood onto the floor, forced to stand with barbed wire holding him up by the roof, wrapped around his wrists. He struggled not to let the pain get to him, but then the crowbar struck his leg and he cried out in pain as a loud crack signified a broken ankle._

" _The Batman isn't coming to save you, boy! He's replaced you! You were nothing more than a soldier, a pawn to be discarded!" The Joker taunted._

" _No...no! It's not true!" Jason cried out, unable to hold back the tears any longer._

" _He'll...he'll come...he'll save me!" Jason murmured, feeling broken inside. The Joker roughly gripped his jaw and forced their eyes to meet._

" _Oh, no he won't. Why would he when he has a new boy wonder?" The Joker asked, bending over him from behind and showing him a photo of Batman with a new Robin_

" _No...he...he wouldn't..." Jason breathed._

" _I didn't want to show you that photo, really I didn't. But it was the only way for you to get closure." The Joker walked a circle around him, a wicked grin on his face._

" _Now I know it hurts," The Joker began, swinging that crowbar like a golf club "but sometimes you gotta be cruel to be kind." The Joker laughed and then started beating him with the crowbar, again, and again, and again..._

Dick burst up off the couch when he heard a loud crash from his bedroom. He raced in to find Jason thrashing, the lamp broken on the floor, moaning desperately in his sleep. He was at Jason's side in seconds, avoiding getting kicked in his stomach. He jumped onto the bed, pinning Jason's legs down, and grabbing a hold of his wrists.

"Jason! Jason, wake up! It's a dream! Come on Jaybird, wake up!" Dick yelled. Jason's eyes flew open and he bolted upright, collding with Dick's chest. Dick released his wrists, wrapped his arms around him and held him to his chest.

"Sssh, it's okay Jaybird," Dick whispered into the teen's hair. Jason was breathing heavily, eyes wide in fear. He clung to Dick as if his life depended on it, an that sat like that for a good ten minutes, until Jason had calmed down. Dick slid out of the bed and sat in a chair beside him, in case he wanted to talk.

"He...he did this to me," Jason breathed, tears of frustration in his eyes. He clenched his fists in the blanket until his knuckles turned white, he teeth ground together, brow furrowing. Dick could see a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes. Jason looked over at him, a single tear sliding down his face.

"He did this to me...the Joker...he...he broke me. I...his laugh, those sick fucking eyes..." He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it at least half a dozen times and Dick sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around his waist. His angry screams turned into sobs and Dick felt utterly helpless, as he spent another ten minutes, comforting his little brother.

When he settled again, Dick got to his feet and ran a hand through Jason's dark hair.

"Try and get some more sleep. I'll call a-"

"No. No doctors," Jason said vehemently. Dick was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but Jason locked eyes with him and said in a softer tone "no doctors. Please, Dick. I...I've had enough of people messing with my head." Then his eyes almost became pleading, "please, I don't need any doctors, just...just you, okay?" Dick knelt down in front of him and smiled, hugging him.

"No doctors. But try and get some more rest, okay? I'll just be out in the living room if you need me." Dick got to his feet and attempted to leave, but he suddenly felt a tight grip around his arm. He glanced back to see Jason, staring down at the bed away from him, gripping his arm.

"Dick..." Jason near-whispered. Dick knew what he was asking without him vocalizing it. His pride would never let him say what Dick knew he wanted to.

 _I don't want to be alone._

So Dick slid into the bed beside him, much alike the night before and held him in his arms until they both drifted off to sleep.

Dick's heart ached so badly for Jason; this was so unlike him. Afraid to be alone, flinching at the sight of knives and crowbars...what the Joker had done to him was unforgivable.

Jason lay in Dick's arms, feeling a mix of shame, fear, sadness and...anger. Shame that he needed Dick to fall back to sleep, that he flinched at the sight of knives, at the touch of strangers. Fear for whenever he closed his eyes, he could hear the Joker laughing at him, taunting him. Sadness because of this whole mess. Anger not just at the Joker, but at Bruce. Was some of that manufactured by the Joker's mental and physical torture? Perhaps. But Bruce _replaced_ him. He felt betrayed, unwanted. And what was more, the Joker;s only punishment was to be thrown back into the Asylum. The Asylum where the Joker had easily escaped before. The Asylum, where he took him, tortured him for _months._

When he finally did find sleep again, it was with one, resounding, powerful thought; _Revenge._

* * *

It continued on for weeks, the nightmares. Every night, Dick would have to come into Jason's room to wake him from his nightmares. He'd thrash and moan desperately, some nights he'd scream. And every night, Jason would feel that same shame again. But also anger. Within two weeks, he'd convinced Dick to allow him to train with him again, to keep his skills sharp and his body strong.

Dick was glad to see the old Jason finally breaking through the surface. It wasn't until the third week that Jason began to open up to him, but part of him wished he hadn't. The things he told him about what the Joker did to him either made his skin crawl, or his blood boil. How someone could be so _cruel s_ o _evil_ simply shocked and amazed him. It was the Joker so it should have been expected...but even still...

But Dick saw something else in Jason, something dark. Jason hid his anger well, but he saw it. Jason was angrier than he'd ever seen him before, despite the teen's best efforts to hide it. It showed up in other ways; in his art, in his training, little things most people wouldn't think of, wouldn't notice.

He was concerned for him, but whenever he confronted Jason about it, he'd brush it off as nothing. But it wasn't just the anger he saw. It was something else. Something he only saw in Jason when the two of them were alone together. Which wasn't often, because he was at work during the day and being Nightwing during the night.

But when they _were_ alone, he'd catch Jason staring at him or smiling at him. When they watched movies, Jason would sometimes scoot closer to him. Dick could see all the signs; Jason still had feelings for him, much alike that night at camp. But why didn't he say anything? Why all the subtlety? Was he afraid of being rejected again? It wasn't like Dick was with Barbara anymore...

So if he couldn't help with Jason's anger, then at least he could help with this. The sat watching movies one night, both of them on opposite ends of the couch. Dick glanced over at Jason out of the corner of his eyes, caught the teen scooting a bit closer. He smirked slightly and decided it was now or never.

"Jason," Dick spoke softly. Jason jumped at the sudden break in silence between them and looked over at Dick.

"What?" he asked.

Dick smirked at him and said "you can stop with the subtlety now." His smirk turned into a grin when Jason's face flushed pink.

"What're you talking about? You didn't have too much beer again, did you, Dickie-bird?" Jason asked in a flat tone. Dick laughed in amusement and scooted closer.

"Please, Jason. I wasn't born yesterday. And I haven't forgotten about that little chat we had that night we went camping." Jason struggled to hide his reaction; he was trained by none other than Batman to do so. But Dick was so close to him now.

"Look, Jaybird, I'm gonna be completely honest with you here," Dick said evenly, licking his lips. His eyes settled on the coffee table in front of them, before flicking back to Jason.

"I like you. A lot. And Barbara and I are no longer together. Do you remember what I said that night?" Jason frowned and thought back to that night they'd gone camping.

" _I...like you, Dick. A lot."_

" _I see...well, Jay, I'm sorta seeing Barbara. But...I won't lie, I have thought about it."_

"Oh...um...okay," Jason mumbled a bit. He frowned again and asked "you're not just fucking with me, are you? Because I swear to god, I'll throw you out the window." Dick laughed and shook his head.

"No, no! No joke. I really do like you," he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Jason damn near fell over backwards, because _holy shit, Dick was kissing him!_ And so he kissed back, pressing forward, whining a little when Dick pulled away.

"Wow. Well...shit," Jason murmured, touching his lips. Dick chuckled in amusement, the teen's response just typical Jason. Jason looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess...I mean, if you think you can handle me, why the fuck not?" Dick laughed again and playfully shoved Jason.

"Aw, what's wrong Jaybird? You were so painfully, adorably in love with me at camp."

"Ugh, shut up. You're making me regret this," Jason said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Such a romantic, Jay," Dick teased. Jason flipped him off, but a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Hmm. I never thought I'd be anyone's boyfriend. Always seemed so..."

"Mushy? Cheesy? Corny?"

"All of the above."

"This is usually the part where we're supposed to confess our undying love for each other, and spill our guts about how we've had feelings for each other for years, yadda yadda yadda," Dick went on with a grin in his face.

Jason snorted and said "please. Not gonna happen. I _will_ let you kiss me again though."

Dick snorted and said "oh, you'll _let_ me? You talk as if you don't want me to!"

"Shut up and kiss me," Jason replied, grabbing Dick by the shirt and tugging him close, pressing their lips together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bruce saw it when Dick and Jason came to Gotham; they were happy, and they were together. It wasn't an outcome he hadn't foreseen. He'd known the two of them had feelings for each other for some time now and it was through a combination of his detective skills, and the fact that he'd raised the both of them, Dick for eleven years and Jason for seven.

Jason was still avoiding him, still not talking to him, but that was to be expected. The Joker had spent four months torturing him, turning him against him, but he was alive, well, and happy. So for the moment, that was enough. But something else concerned him; Jason's anger. Since he was a boy, he'd had a lot of anger and rage, which he was able to channel into his fighting technique. The excess anger was burnt off with his art, but after the ordeal he'd suffered, Bruce was afraid his anger would take hold again.

Even in his younger years, despite everything Bruce tried to teach him, Jason was stubborn, reckless, occasionally disobeying orders, and worse, he was severe. Bruce had always taught him not to kill, but to incapacitate, but there were times when Jason went beyond that, breaking bones and causing undue injury when it wasn't necessary. As he got older and more mature, he began to curb those tendencies, but he was afraid that now, he'd be less inclined to do so, should he ever take up vigilante work again.

But there was also hope for him; he was happy when he was with Dick. And now that they were together, maybe he could work past his aggression and hopefully not seek out revenge. Still, as much as he'd prefer to deny it, he could see a darkness in Jason...

"Why are you so worried about him? Can't you see? He's happy," Dick said flatly, crossing his arms over his chest. He and Bruce were currently sitting in his office, drinking tea and, naturally, talking about Jason, who was currently back in Bludhaven. He'd refused to come and it had been hard to convince him to come the last time. He still had a lot of anger toward Bruce. And Dick was somewhat annoyed at the fact that Bruce had apparently been watching them. I shouldn't have come as a surprise, the man was a bit of a control freak, but even still!

"He's not the only one whose happy, is he?" Bruce asked with a smirk, sipping his tea. Dick blushed a bit and frowned at him.

"So, maybe _I'm_ happy too. What of it?" Dick asked. Bruce chuckled in amusement, looking him in the eye and finishing his tea.

"Don't you mean that you're both happy, together?" Dick was blushing again as he glared at Bruce, but the man sat there, unflinching, and amused.

"You're impossible," he muttered, more amused than annoyed. Bruce leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, sitting in silence for a moment.

"But back to Jason...I'm concerned. He isn't angry and that's not usual. Not for him." Dick waved his hand dismissively.

"He's got his artwork. It's probably helping to burn off some of that anger. Honestly, that's the only thing about him that I've noticed that's changed. Otherwise, he's good old Jason again," Dick explained. He did, however, neglect to tell Bruce about the fact that he _had_ noticed Jason's anger taking form in other ways that he'd noticed Jason trying to hide it. Maybe he _should_ tell him, but...then the man would obsess even more, and he and Jay would be even more hard pressed _not_ to have the man butting into their lives, or 'keeping an eye on them'.

"Has he expressed any interest in-"

"Becoming a vigilante again? No, but he has asked to train with me. I suspect that, maybe he _would_ like to be a hero again though. It was a huge part of who he was, and I think you're aware of how much he enjoyed it. Enjoyed helping people, fighting crime." Bruce nodded because he knew that was true. The day he made Jason Robin, Boy Wonder, was a day he'd never forget. Because on that day, he'd never seen Jason happier. But even then, he knew the boy was dangerous. He had so much anger, so much rage and given his upbringing, that was hardly surprising.

"Look, Bruce...stop over thinking it. I'm sure Jason is fine. If something was bothering him, he'd tell me" that wasn't entirely true, since every time he broached the subject of Jason's anger, he dismissed it as nothing "but other than his anger at you, he seems fine. And we'll work through that too, in time. Just...for now, let us be. Besides, you know if Jason ever finds you you've been watching us, he'll flip his shit on you, right?" Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That was probably true, and it'd probably make things that much harder.

"Fine. You've made your point. I'll give you two your space, just-"

"Look out for Jason. Yeah, I know, I know," Dick said with a grin and a shrug of his shoulders. Bruce smiled in amusement.

"You two love each other, don't you?" Dick snorted.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"

* * *

Jason glared at the men loading drugs onto a truck below. He was wearing a black hoodie with a red hood and a black face mask to cover his identity. He was at the docks, watching these men for a good five minutes before he devised a plan. He looked up to a crate above, moving overhead of the thugs and grinned. He whipped out a grappling gun (that he borrowed from Dick) and grappled up to the crate, grabbing their attention.

"Heads up, scum bags!" he called to the men below, they looked up to see him, pulling out guns, ready to fire. He grinned and cut the cable with a dagger before grappling onto a crate on the ground nearby. The men shouted in shock and dived out of the way as the crate crashed down on top of the truck.

Just jumped down and pulled out a hand gun, gripping the dagger in a reverse grip and attacked the drug dealers. He slashed one's throat, dodging a melee attack from another and shooting him in the head. The three remaining ones rained gunfire on him. He ducked behind the ruined shipping crate and as one rounded the corner, he slashed his throat. He turned to see one of the men come around the corner on the other end of the crate and hopped up to the top of it.

The man ran off a distance to see him on the top, but he was gone. The second man on the other side of the crate crept around cautiously, and Jason came up from behind him and slit his throat, then fired a few rounds out of the gun to draw the other man's attention. When he came running, he found a corpse.

"Hey, nice weather, huh?" Jason said with a little laugh, dropping down on top of the man and firing a series of gunshots at him. He pulled out some mini-grenades, having taken then among a few others things from Dick's arsenal that wouldn't be missed, and threw them into the ruined truck, destroying the drugs. The commotion drew the attention of the rest of the gang, but Jason wasn't there.

Instead, he decided to pay the boss a little visit. He kicked open the door to a shack on the other side of the shipping yard and shot both of the guards inside before they could even raise their weapons. Jason strode in slowly, gun and dagger at the ready at either side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," Jason said softly, approaching the panicked mob boss. He lunged for the walkie talkie, attempting to signal his men, but Jason fired his gun at it, destroying it.

"What do you want?" the man growled. Jason grinned, taking a few steps forward, the mob boss stepping backward.

"You know, I used to run with the Batman," he began.

The man snorted and said "the Batman never killed anyone." Jason fired another round at the mob boss, putting a whole in the wall beside his arm.

"Yes, I know. He's good at what he does, but that's his one fatal flaw. He's the reason I exist as I am now, the reason so many people are dead. The reason _I_ almost died," Jason said in an even tone, grabbing the briefcase off the table. The man growled at him, but Jason turned the gun on him.

"Uh, uh, uh." He popped open the case, packed with one hundred dollar bills, easily a couple of million inside. He grinned widely at the cache; this would do nicely as a start for what he had planned. The man tried to attack him, so he put a bullet in his leg.

"I'm taking this. I'd suggest abandoning crime and doing something good. This isn't a suggestion, but a warning. I hear you're causing trouble in Bludhaven again, I'll find you, and I'll kill you," Jason said darkly, striding out of the room.

"Wait...tell me this, who are you?" Jason glanced back at the man for a few moments, considering the question. He _would_ need a name. And then an idea came to mind and he grinned wickedly beneath his mask.

"You can call me...The Red Hood." Jason turned and left, leaving the man to cower in his corner.

"Not bad. I'd say you've learned," came a voice from above him. Jason looked up to the source and spotted Talia al Ghul.

He snorted and said "Talia. What brings you to Bludhaven?" Talia smirked, chuckling in amusement. She puled out a gun and quickly gunned down six men who rounded the corner to come and save their boss. Jason turned his attention toward them, just in time to see them drop dead.

"Nice marksmanship," Jason complimented.

Talia hopped down from the crate she was standing on and said "I'm in Bludhaven because I heard you survived your ordeal with the Joker."

Jason snorted and interrupted "yeah, I did. And now I'm going to kill him." Talia laughed and walked past him, stopping on the edge of the wharf.

"Because that worked out so well for you last time." Jason growled in annoyance, taking a threatening step forward (not that he honestly believed he was a threat to a League Assassin).

"This time is going to be different, because _I'll_ be the one hunting _him!_ And why are you so damn interested in me anyway? Did I make the league's hit list or something?" Talia turned back to him, seemingly more amused, her smirk having turned into a grin.

"Nothing of the sort. I merely came to help you." Jason snorted, then laughed, unable to believe what he'd just heard.

"And why would you help me? You know I'm planning to kill the Joker, and Batman, right? I know you and he have a thing for each other. So why help me?" Jason asked incredulously.

"My own reasons. What they are, are none of your business. Just know that I'm offering my help." Jason stared at her in silence, trying to figure out her angle, but he came up empty. He snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take care of this myself." Talia shrugged her shoulders and sauntered off, calling back "then I'll be waiting if you change your mind." Jason watched her disappear behind some crates, then turned back to the corpses all around him. Part of him told him he should feel guilty for taking these men's lives, the part that was trained by Batman.

But then there was another part that said what he believed now; _they were thugs, dealing to kids and killing anyone who got in their way. Don't waste your guilty on the guilty._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Dick got back to the apartment, it was past five in the afternoon and he found Jason munching away on pizza, sitting on the couch playing games on a laptop. He was playing some hack and slash zombie game, having grown bored waiting for Dick to come home, and it wasn't half bad for a freebie.

"Welcome home Dickie-Bird. What did Bruce want? Did you tell him how much I pissed in the last three weeks? Or maybe how many slices of pizza I had last week?" he asked flatly, attention still on the computer screen. Dick rolled his eyes and hung his jacket in the closet, tossing his keys on the table.

"Very funny, Jaybird. No, he was just wondering how you were doing. Regardless of what you think, he _does_ still care about you" Dick replied, flopping down beside him. Jason glanced up at him with a skeptical look before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Oh yeah? Well isn't that sweet," Jason said sourly. He knew he was being a bit bratty, but he didn't particularly care. He had good reason to be pissed. Fortunately, Dick didn't seem intent on pressing the issue, thank god. He wasn't in the mood to talk about Bruce, or his replacement, for that matter, not that it was Tim's fault. Whatever, he was too busy killing zombies to really care anyway.

Jason closed the laptop and watched, and waited, as Dick took a sip of soda. He grinned like the devil and said "so, I was thinking we could fuck tonight." Dick spewed soda everywhere, breaking into a coughing fit, then groaned, rubbing his nose. Jason fell back on the couch, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

"Aw, god dammit you little bastard! You did that on purpose! Oh god it burns," Dick snapped. Jason laughed even harder while Dick tried to sooth his poor nose.

"Yes, yes I did," Jason said with a wicked grin after coming down from a round of laughter. Dick shoved him across the couch, smirk on his face, then followed after him, pinning him down.

"You're a little brat, Jaybird. I may have to teach you a lesson," Dick teased. Jason's lips tugged into a cocky little smirk.

He licked his lips seductively and replied "don't promise me with a good time, Dickie-bird." Dick chuckled in amusement and pressed his lips to Jason's and the younger kissed back eagerly, slipping his tongue into the older male's mouth, hands reaching up underneath his shirt. Dick moaned into Jason's mouth at the feel of his hands gliding gently across his abs, up to his chest, eager fingers dancing over his skin.

"I was partly serious, by the way," Jason murmured with a little smirk as he parted from Dick. Dick sat up a bit and Jason pushed his shirt up over his arms and off before he could reply. Dick looked down at him thoughtfully, his hands hands settling on Jason's lower stomach, just beneath his shirt, thumbs stroking over the skin there just above his pant line.

"You're serious? You mean, like, uh-"

"Sex, Dickie. I believe 'sex' is the word you're looking for, and yes, I was serious." He frowned a bit at his own words, but only briefly, that cocky smirk reappearing on his face moments later.

"Well, half serious. The other half was just to make you spew your soda everywhere for my amusement." Dick mock pouted and pinched Jason's stomach, the younger squirming a bit underneath him.

"You're such a pain-" Dick stopped himself immediately, catching the mischievous grin on his boyfriend's face.

"Think about it," Jason said in a low tone. Dick snorted and clamped his hand over Jason's mouth.

"You are incorrigible," Dick said with a laugh, leaning down to pepper Jason's neck and collarbone in kisses. Jason chuckled under his breath, threading his fingers through Dick's jet black locks. The news flashed on then and seemed to catch Dick's attention. Jason's too, because he knew what it was about.

~"A local gang was found dead today, brutally murdered at the City Docks. The only survivor, Michael Alamanni, Crime Lord of the gang, claimed that they murders were carried out by a vigilante going by the moniker 'The Red Hood."~

"The Red Hood," Dick murmured, pushed himself into a sitting position. The Red Hood...but that was the Joker's old identity, before he fell into the chemical vat at Ace Chemicals and became the Joker...

Jason frowned, glaring at the television and wishing it would just explode. It totally ruined the moment. Jason sighed and sat up too, wrapping his arms around Dick and pulled him back down onto the couch, on top of him.

"Hey, ignore the television for a moment and pay attention to your boyfriend. You totally left me hanging," Jason murmured into his neck, sucking up a mark. Dick bit his lip, suppressing a moan and, reluctantly, pushing away from Jason.

"Sorry Jaybird, but...honestly I'm surprise you're not more interested," Dick replied. Jason huffed in annoyance, pulling himself out from underneath Dick.

Jason quirked an eyebrow and gave a shrug "some vigilante doing the city a service and wiping some criminal scum off the face of the planet? Sounds pretty standard to me." Dick was a bit taken aback by what Jason had said.

"Jason, the guy _killed_ people. And besides that, he's using the Joker's old identity. The Red Hood." Jason flinched at the mention of the Joker and drew away from Dick, really playing it up now.

"Yeah, thanks for mentioning him. I've been trying to forget," Jason murmured. He really hated playing the part of the mentally scarred boy, but he wouldn't have to for much longer.

"I...shit, I'm sorry Jaybird, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Jason replied, pushing off the couch and moving toward the glass doors. He pushed them open and stood on the small balcony, looking out over the city below. Dick came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean to-" Jason turned in his arms and silenced him with a kiss. Dick kissed back, wrapped his arms around Jason's waist and pulling him close. Jason pulled away from him, flashing him a wink and a grin before tugging him toward the bedroom.

"Jason, er, are you-" Jason shushed him by clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Dick, I want to fuck you. Do I _really_ need to spell it out even more for you?" he asked, smirk turning into a seductive grin. Dick chuckled in amusement and let himself be pushed into the bed. Jason took his sweet time slipping off the last of his clothing, keenly aware of Dick watching him with heated eyes. He looked back over his shoulder and winked at his boyfriend.

"See something you like?"

"Damn, I almost wish you were naked more often," Dick replied, licking his lips. Jason chuckled in amusement and climbed up on the bed on top of Dick, slowly stripping off his pants and boxers and tossing them aside. He grinned as he looked up at Dick and took the man's erection into his mouth. Dick's head flew backward, ripping a moan from his mouth. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch as Jason's head bobbed up and down.

Jason pulled off of him with a pop and asked "got any lube, babe?" Dick whined a little at the loss of Jason's mouth around him, but quickly dug through his nightstand, finding a vial of lube and tossing it to Jason.

"Thanks babe," he said with a wink, slicking up his fingers as he to Dick back into his mouth. Dick groaned again, clenching the sheets in his fists, fingers gripping tighter when he felt a finger at his entrance. He glanced down at Jason to see him staring at him; Dick could practically see the smirk in his eyes. Then next a second finger was added and time seemed to accelerate around him as he threw his head back.

He briefly wondered how the hell Jason was so god damn good at this, a thought which vanished as soon as it made itself present in his mind, when a third finger entered him. He groaned and threw his head back again, moaning loudly and pushing back against those fingers.

"Fuck, Jason, just get in me," Dick ground out. Jason pulled off of Dick and gave a breathy laugh before positioning himself at Dick's entrance. Jason urged him up onto his hands and knees before slowly, so agonizingly slowly, pushing himself inside.

Jason was inside Dick, moving slowly, Dick pushing back on his cock, meeting Jason's thrusts. Jason leaned heavily against Dick's back, hands exploring the skin of his chest and abs, kissing his neck, his back, everywhere his lips could reach. One hand reached down and gripped Dick's erection roughly, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Dick shuddered beneath him, moans and pants of pleasure slipping from his lips, with the occasional gasp whenever Jason hit that sweet bundle of nerves deep inside him.

In a quick movement, Dick pulled off of Jason and lay back on the bed, tugging Jason on top of his and crashing their lips together in a deep sensual kiss, slipping his tongue into the younger man's mouth, tasting and exploring. Jason kissed back eagerly, pushed back into Dick and moving at a quickened pace.

"Fuck, Dick...I'm gonna-ungh!" Jason moaned low in his throat, slamming into Dick one final time before he came hard, hand still pumping Dick's length. Dick bit his lip, shuddering at the feeling of Jason filling him, at the tight grip around his own cock, but what really did it-

"C'mon babe, your turn," Jason whispered in his ear, voice husky. Dick came into Jason's hand and onto his stomach and Jason pulled out of him seconds later, collapsing onto the bed beside him, both of them panting, basking in the afterglow. Dick lazily reached over to the nightstand for some tissues, cleaning the both of them up and tossing it in the wastebasket. He rolled over on his side and snuggled up against Jason.

Jason wrapped his arms around Dick and sighed contentedly, but Dick could see that something was on his mind.

"Jaybird? Something wrong?" Dick asked quietly. Jason looked down into Dick's sapphire eyes, contemplating his answer. One of his hands came to rest on his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Dick," Jason murmured, blushing a little bit. Dick felt his heart race when he heard the words. He'd said it to Jason a number of times, but this was the first time Jason had said it to him. He smiled happily and pressed a kiss to Jason's jaw.

"Love you too, Jason."

* * *

It was late at night, barely two in the morning, when Jason woke again, lying in bed with Dick in his arms, their legs tangled together. He sighed heavily and carefully pulled himself away from Dick and out of bed. He quickly dressed, pulling on some jeans, a t-shirt and his black and red hoodie, grabbing up his mask and stealing a few pieces of equipment where he knew Dick had hidden it.

He checked the briefcase which he'd stashed beneath the couch. It was a good hiding place judging from how filthy it was under there. Dick obviously never looked, let alone cleaned, under the couch. It still a half a million dollars left after he'd given the rest to a charity and the homeless shelter here in Bludhaven, as well as his dagger and a pair of handguns. He hefted it over his shoulder and soundlessly slipped through the apartment, kicking on his boots and grabbing Dick's keys.

"I'm sorry Dick. I love you, but that clown has to pay," Jason said darkly, slipping out of the apartment. He slipped out of the building utilizing his stealth skills and made his way down the alleyway. Stashed away in the dumpster was an AK-47; he stole it and some ammo from one of the thugs he killed back at the docks earlier that day. He grabbed the gun before quickly making his way to the car, hopping inside and starting it up. He pulled away from the building, glancing back up to his apartment window one final time before he drove away, headed for Gotham.

While Dick was away, either at his job, on patrol or visiting Gotham, he'd been keeping up with the news in Gotham and the Joker had broken out of the Asylum, again (big shock). He had a plan for luring the Joker out, and just using his old identity would be enough to draw Batman's attention too. But he'd need to wait a few days before making his first appearance, lest he draw Dick's suspicions. He didn't want Dick getting in the way, or worse, getting hurt. Because people _were_ going to get hurt. Criminal trash mostly, but also The Joker, for the torture and hell he'd put him through.

And Bruce, for abandoning him, for giving up on him...for replacing him. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he ground his teeth angrily. The man he had come to love as a father practically threw him away, wrote him off and replaced him with someone new. So yeah, he was pissed, because he felt betrayed, because he _was_ betrayed.

Jason turned his thoughts back to his plan. It wouldn't take much to draw out the Joker; stir up some chaos with the gangs using "The Red Hood" identity, and the clown's interest would easily be piqued. And when the Joker came out of hiding, Batman wouldn't be too far behind.

The he thought back to Talia's offer to help; he considered the offer, because maybe he was being a bit too impulsive, too impatient...being impulsive was how the Joker had gotten the best of him last time. No, he'd be ready this time.

"No. The clown dies. And Batman pays," Jason muttered to himself, expression darkening as he stepped on the gas. And once he dealt with them, the rest of Gotham's corrupt criminal core would be next. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes Batman made. _He_ was going to do what needed to be done...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Dick woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. He laid there for a few moments, blinking his eyes before he finally sat up, the memories of last night coming back to him. A gentle blush spread over his face, but he wasn't ashamed, and he had no regrets. Well, except for the pain in his backside. He was going to have a bit of a limp for the rest of the day. But regardless, he smiled and got himself dressed, because Jason finally said it to him last night. _I love you, Dick._

But his happiness would be short lived because after a brief walk around the apartment, he couldn't find Jason anywhere. Instead, sitting on the table, was a hand written note, written in Jason's hand writing. Dick frowned and picked it up and read it, a short simple message.

 _Sorry Dick, but there are some things I need to take care of. I need to find my own way. Love you._

 _Jason._

Dick sighed and raked his hand through his hair, feeling a twinge of sadness. If this was what Jason needed...then...still, it sucked that he sulked off in the middle of the night, and after they'd had sex! Dick briefly felt like a cheap lay, but that was him just being bratty and upset. He knew it wasn't true. He saw it in Jason's eyes, felt it in his every touch; Jason's 'I love you' was genuine.

He looked around the apartment, Jason's things still all around. It didn't seem like he took anything except...his car! Dick wasn't as angry as he should be, sauntering over to the window to confirm that, yes, his car was gone. He sighed in mild annoyance before padding back into the apartment and setting up the coffee pot. That twinge of sadness came back again when he realized he didn't know when, or if, Jason would be back. He sighed again and raked his hands through his hair, that sadness building.

Jason finally said 'I love you' fucked him, and then took off...and only left a note saying 'sorry, I love you, gotta go'? He didn't know whether to be sad or angry! If he wasn't in love with him, he may have given him the benefit of the doubt, given what he'd gone through what with being tortured for months and all...but that wasn't an excuse! Was it? No, he decided, it wasn't. He briefly considered tracking his car by hacking into the GPS, but decided against that. That'd be kind of an asshole thing to do. Still...

Dick pushed himself up from the table and padded over to the couch, grabbing up his laptop and started running one of his hacking programs, tracing his car to...

"Gotham?" he murmured, quirking an eyebrow. What was Jason doing in Gotham? Maybe planning to talk to Bruce, finally? No, because his car was nowhere near Wayne manor, it was all the way in the Bowery. Why the fuck was it in the Bowery? There was no way Jason was sloppy enough to let the car get stolen, so he had to be there willingly.

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, reluctantly deciding to let it go. There was still a big part of him that trusted Jason, and besides that, he needed to get ready for work. He sighed and pushed himself up off the couch, resigned to get a new car later today. He still had plenty of money left so it wasn't a huge loss. Heaving a sigh he got ready for work, giving a final glance around the apartment before heading out. Despite everything, he still hoped Jason found what he was looking for.

 _Come back soon, Jaybird._

* * *

A week had passed and Dick hadn't heard so much as a word from Jason. Three days in, he began to worry a little. Five days and he was nervous. Now a week, and he knew he was being ridiculous, but he was worried. What if something happened to him again? Fuck, Jason could take care of himself, he knew that, so why was he so concerned?

 _Because the last time he disappeared like this, the Joker kidnapped him and tortured him for four months..._

That one thought was all it took for him to break and call Bruce. But when he did, his heart sank even further, because Bruce hadn't seen him either. So Dick told him about the night he left, how the next morning, he traced the car to the Bowery. Bruce promised to look into it, to find him and Dick offered to help, but Bruce declined the offer, not that Dick was going to listen to him.

So Nightwing showed up in the Bowery that night, meeting Batman at the last place he'd tracked the car. Batman just flashed him a neutral look before he got to examining the car, Nightwing too.

"Looks like it was just left here. No signs that anyone's tried to take it," Nightwing observed. Batman nodded in agreement. They continued to search the area around the car, but didn't find anything of use.

"Batman, Batman come in," came Tim's voice over Batman's comm link. Tim was still in-training, and thus only allowed to help from the cave at the moment but even then he still proved invaluable.

"What is it Robin?" Batman asked.

"I've got reports here that says The Red Hood was spotted at the docks, stirring up trouble with Black Mask's men again. Second night in a row now."

"Understood, thanks."

"What's up?" Nightwing asked. Batman glanced back at Nightwing and said "the Red Hood again. He appeared in Gotham last night and started a gang war with Black Mask. He's at it again at the docks." Nightwing flinched at the mention of the Red Hood, but didn't say anything, just following Batman to the batmobile.

"The Red Hood? Seriously?" Nightwing as as the car sped off.

"What do you know?" Batman asked. Nightwing frowned and said "only that he appeared once in Bludhaven last week. Killed a bunch of mobsters, stole a couple million dollars from their boss and threatened him. Apparently he told the guy to 'get out of crime or he'd come back and kill him.'" Nightwing explained. Being a part of the Bludhaven PD had its perks, such as getting detailed reports.

"Hmm."

* * *

"Alright, listen up you drug peddling scum bags," The Red Hood called, standing on top of a shipping crate. The thugs he had recruited had defeated Black Mask's men and were holding them at gun point. The Red Hood slung the AK-47 over his shoulder and continued "you have two choices; join me, or die. Frankly, I don't care either way. But if you value your lives, you'll bail on Black Mask."

One of Black Mask's men scowled and turned to his former comrades, who were now holding them at gun point.

"What the fuck it wrong with you guys? What're you scared of?! You outnumber him!" he snapped.

The Red Hood laughed in amusement and replied "they're getting a better deal and a bigger cut working for me than with Black Mask! You see pal, your boss' days are numbered and they all know it! And of course, the money is a good motivator too. Now, last chance!"

"Fuck you pal!" the man snapped. The Red Hood sighed and pulled out a hand gun, shooting him in the forehead.

"Anyone else?" After that, the rest of them eagerly pledged themselves to him.

"Good. Now get these trucks out of here and back on _my_ terf. And anyone who tries to double-cross me," The Red Hood began, glaring at Black Mask's recently turned men "get's a bullet in the head."

"Well, aren't you just a fun filled lollipop, triple dipped in psycho," Came a familiar voice from behind him. The Red Hood flinched slightly turning to see Nightwing and Batman behind him.

 _Fuck, what is he doing here?!_

He pressed a button on the collar he was wearing, changing his voice so he wouldn't be recognized and said "Well, well, well, if it isn't Batman and Boy Wonder Number 1." He turned to his men and said "go about your business. I'll handle these two blowhards." Nightwing laughed and turned to Batman.

"Talk about irony, this guy's full of it, isn't he?" Nightwing asked with a grin on his face. Batman didn't even so much as blink. Nightwing shrugged and said "he's always like that. Insufferably boring." The Red Hood chuckled in amusement.

"Don't I know it," he replied slyly. Before another word could be said, he whipped out a grappling gun and pulled himself up to a crate craned over head. Nightwing and Batman followed moments later, but The Red Hood was already diving down to a stack of shipping crates below, running across them and jumping from surface to surface with ease. Batman and Nightwing had no trouble following, until he dived down to the ground below and disappeared into the maze of crates.

"I got him!" Nightwing said quickly, turning on his mask's x-ray vision. Batman followed after them as Nightwing pursued The Red Hood. He watched as the man hopped onto a motorcycle and sped off, leaving them behind. Batman pressed a few buttons on his gauntlet and summoned the Batwing moments later, leaving Nightwing behind.

"Hey!" he shouted as the jet took off in pursuit of The Red Hood. He spotted him racing down the street, weaving between cars, making it difficult for Batman to get a lock on him and grab the bike. And then he disappeared into a tunnel so Batman followed over the top of it. He followed the motorcycle to an old Ace Chemicals warehouse and immediately recognized it...

He hopped out of the Batwing, diving in through the glass ceiling. He looked around the dark room, switching on his night vision. He looked down to the vat below as a memory came upon him. The first Red Hood fell over the railing and into one of these vats to eventually become the Joker.

"Hard to forget that night isn't it? This is the sight of your first great failure. Your greatest, even. But it most certainly wasn't your last, was it?" The Red Hood asked from the walkway above him. Batman looked, a scowl on his face as the Red Hood held a gun on him.

"Ah, memories," the Red Hood muttered, turning and dashing off into the darkness. Batman grappled up to the walkway above and followed after him. The Red Hood threw some mini grenades behind him, forcing Batman to stop. He then dived over the rail and landed on a motorcycle, pressing a button on what looked like a detonator before speeding out of the building.

A chemical vat in the back exploded, triggering more explosions. Batman quickly grappled his way up through the glass roof and up into the batwing as the entire building exploded. He caught sight of the Red Hood in the distance, racing off into the night on his motorcycle. He glared after him and briefly considered giving chase.

* * *

Batman met Nightwing back at the cave and Nightwing didn't seem too pleased.

"So, did you catch him?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Bruce scowled and pulled of his cowl, making for the chair at his computer. He flopped down and answered simply "no." Dick laughed as he peeled off his mask and said "well, what a surprise! Maybe next time, don't bail on your partner! I could have helped!" But Bruce ignored him. Alfred came down moments later with a tray of tea.

"Earl Gray, just as you like, Master Dick," he said. Dick smiled at him, picking up a cup and stirring it a little before taking a sip.

"Thanks Alf," Dick replied. Alfred set the tray down beside Bruce, who took the other cup, sipping it slowly.

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce said evenly. Dick came to stand beside him looking at the screen, footage from camera in Bruce's cowl. The man seemed rather skilled, which was unusual among most of the criminals in Gotham. Bludhaven too, considering that was the last place he'd heard of the Red Hood. Given that the man took out almost an entire gang by himself, he began to wonder who this guy could be.

He had to admit, something seemed familiar about him. His mannerisms, his skill level...could it be...? No, he dismissed the thought almost immediately as impossible.

"Any thoughts on who it could be?" Dick asked, glancing back at Bruce. Bruce remained silent examining the footage. It could be virtually anyone, but he recognized the device on the collar he wore. It changed the pitch of one's voice.

"Maybe," Bruce muttered, pulling up a sound program. He played the voice again and began altering the pitch, trying to hear the man's natural voice. He isolated a section of the audio, adjusted the pitch again and played it once more.

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't Batman and Boy Wonder Number 1."_

It took a moment to register, but when it did, both Dick and Bruce jumped in shock; they recognized that voice and in that moment, they wished they hadn't.

"Jason," the both said in unison. They stared at each other, hardly believing it. How could Jason do this?! It wasn't possible!

"It has to be some trick, Jason isn't a killer!" Dick quickly defended. Bruce wanted to believe that, but thinking back on all the times Jason had used excessive force, and about how he'd gone after the Joker the last time...if it hadn't been for Jason's anger, for his impulsive, reckless attitude, his rage, he _never_ would have suspected Jason. But too many things, memories, both past and present came together, fit together too well for him to dismiss the idea.

"Dick..."

"No, there _has_ to be another explanation! I'm telling you, it's _not_ him! It _can't_ be him! Not Jason!" Dick snapped, stalking out of the cave and struggling to keep his tears from showing. There was just no way, it couldn't be Jason, it just _couldn't._

Bruce sat there in silence after Dick left. If it _was_ Jason, then he was going to do everything in his power to help him. After four months of being tortured by the Joker, it had to have been that that had sent his son over the edge. Sure, Jason had used excessive force in the past, but he would _never_ kill, not his son. And then he began to beat himself mentally. If he'd just kept Jason closer, kept him here, at the manor instead of letting him leave with Dick...it wasn't Dick's fault, because Dick was just doing what he thought was best, but...

"Jason..."

* * *

"The Red Hood you say? Well, isn't that interesting," The Joker mused, sitting on a clown-themed throne inside the fun house at Amusement Mile.

"That's right Mistah Jay, this new guy calls himself The Red Hood, ya old identity," Harley replied.

The Joker laughed like a maniac and said "well, the guy really knows how to throw a party! Not even in Gotham three days and he's already stirred up a gang war!" The Joker cackled again and his clowns and Harley laughed too.

"Whaddaya wanna do about him?" Harley asked.

The Joker grinned like the devil and said "simple! We crash his next little shindig and introduce ourselves! Then we say goodbye, Joker style!" The Joker replied with one of his signature blood curdling cackles, shooting acid at a photo of the Red Hood from the flower on his jacket.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Half the week had passed by and not a peep had been heard from the Red Hood. His gang continued on as usual, and Batman and Nightwing continued to hunt him down. They both just wanted to help him, but first they needed to find him and stop him. Dick knew it was Jason, but part of him still didn't want to believe it. How could Jason do this? How could he turn into a killer? That wasn't his Jason, it couldn't be...

But then he recalled all that training he'd done with him, all that time he'd been left alone at the apartment while he was either at work or out on patrol, and the anger he stopped questioning...was this his fault?

He didn't have time to think about it, because Oracle was on the comm link for both he and Batman. Tim was off-duty today, spending the day with his father.

"Batman, Nightwing, major trouble in Midtown." Oracle called over the Comm Link.

"What is it Oracle?" Batman asked. Nightwing listened carefully as Robin spoke, tapping away at the keyboard at the batcomputer. They waited in silence, riding in the batmobile, headed for Midtown.

"The Joker has taken over the Gotham City. GCPD reports say he's got the place wired to explode. There are still people trapped inside." Batman growled but gave a nod nonetheless, glancing over at Nightwing.

"We'll be there. Batman out," Batman replied. He turned to Nightwing who looked...apprehensive.

"Nightwing-Dick-are you sure you're up for this? You realize Jason may make an appearance?" he asked carefully. Dick glanced over at him and gave a curt nod.

"I am. I have to be. Someone's got to stop him. The Joker and Jason. And...maybe we can talk him down," he suggested. Bruce gave a simple nod and gunned the batmobile.

* * *

"Opera! Ugh, you people are so _boring!_ Fortunately, The Joker is here to fix that!" The Joker called with a giggle. His thugs made rounds through the opera house, collecting people's valuables while the Joker performed his version of 'improv' mostly involved killing his own men, or random people in the audience with gunshots and Joker Toxin. All the while he was laughing like a maniac.

"Isn't this so much fun? Death, gunshots and laughter have a way of making opera so much more appealing, don;'t you think?" The Joker called, giggling again as he shot at one of the opera singers, getting them to sing louder.

"Show's over clown," came a voice, echoing over speaking throughout the room. The Joker and his looks looked around curiously and the Joker gestured for the spotlight, shining it on the balcony at the back; The Red Hood.

"Ah, and the guest of honor arrives! You've been so quiet the last few days! I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up to your surprise party!" The Joker cackled. The Red Hood chuckled in amusement, twirling a pair of hand guns in his hands.

"Surprise party? Well, color me surprised! Except I was expecting a trap. Doesn't seem like much of a trap to me," The Red Hood replied, looking around the room at the scared faces of people glancing back and forth between the Joker.

"Well that's what this is for!" The Joker called, holding up a detonator. He laughed maniacally and pressed the button and the people screamed, but nothing happened. He frowned and pressed it again, and again, and again, but still nothing happened.

"Oh, were those your bombs? Silly me, I went ahead and diffused them! Didn't want you dying on me! Not yet anyway," The Red Hood said with a laugh. The Joker shrugged and tossed the detonator aside, pulling out another one.

"Well, this one is sure to give you a laugh!" The Joker cackled, pressing the button as Joker toxin began filtering into the room. He pointed at the Red Hood and his thugs pointed their guns on him. The Red Hood snapped his fingers and his own men flooded the theater with rebreathers on.

"Take 'em down! Harm any civilians and I'll put a bullet in your knee cap!" The Red Hood called, grappling down to the stage after the Joker. The Joker swung a tire iron at him, which he caught and yanked out of his hand, slamming him in the head with it, then pulling out a taser and knocking him out cold.

"Everybody get out now!" The Red Hood shouted, firing a bullet at the room. The civilian screamed and rushed for the door while The Red Hood slipped out the back with the Joker thrown over his shoulder.

When Batman and Nightwing arrived at the Opera House, the GCPD was shepherding the civilians out of the building and gunfire could be heard from inside.

"What's the situation?" Batman asked, coming to a stop beside Gordon. Gordon turned to him and said "The Joker and the Red Hood are duking it out in there! As far as we can tell, this Red Hood guy is protecting the civilians, but his men and the Joker's are slaughtering each other in there!"

"Damn, we're too late!" Nightwing swore. Batman glanced back at him and then grappled up to the top of the Opera House, Nightwing behind him. The crashed through the glass roof and put on rebreathers, just in case. The two of them then went about disabling the remaining things, both The Red Hood and the Joker's.

"Where's the Red Hood?!" Batman demanded, grabbing one of his men by his jacket. Nightwing grabbed a Joker clown and asked after the Joker; neither of them knew where they were. Batman turned to Nightwing and said "search for clues.

"Someone's hacking the comms! Nightwing, Batman-" Oracle called, interrupted by static.

"Oracle? Oracle!" Nightwing shouted. But then he heard a chuckle, belonging to a familiar voice; Jason.

"Listen up; I have the Joker and I'm going to kill him-"

"Jason, don't-" Nightwing began, but he was interrupted.

"Unless you come alone, Batman. Come alone, to Crime Alley. If I see a trace of Nightwing, I blow him to pieces with the press of a button. Understood?" Batman and Nightwing exchanged glances, nodding to each other.

"Fine. Crime Alley it is. Nightwing, stay out of this," Batman said evenly.

* * *

Batman parked the Batmobile just outside of Crime Alley, staring down the alleyway as the memory of his first meeting with Jason came back to him. It was here that his parents had been killed, but also here where he met Jason; the boy had to be no older than 11 or 12 and he'd caught the kid stealing the tires off of the batmobile. He smiled a bit at the memory because even at that young age, Jason was brave, strong. A crack of thunder sounded overhead, followed by a light rain.

"Well, it's about time. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come," came Jason's voice from behind him. Batman turned to face him, eyeing the dagger in his right hand. Jason turned it, holding it in a reverse grip, eyeing Batman carefully.

"Jason, I don't want to fight you. Turn over the Joker and let's just go home and talk this through," Batman said carefully, arms open in a welcoming gesture. Jason flinched slightly, then scowled.

"It's too late for that," he replied, lunging in at Batman. He threw several throwing knives at him, which he avoided by ducking behind a dumpster. Jason came flying over it, attacking from above which Bruce avoided, ducking backwards and throwing a grappling line at him. It went taught around his ankle and he yanked, dragging Jason to the ground. Jason cut the line with his dagger and then retreated up the side of the building, Batman following after him.

They raced across the roof tops, Batman barely managing to keep up. Then Jason spun in place as he reached the end of the building, slipping slightly as the rain started to pour down hard. He threw several more throwing knives at Batman then lunged in immediately. Batman deflected them off his gauntlet and swung at Jason. Jason ducked, maneuvering around the man and wrapped his arm around his throat, bringing him to his knees and pressing the dagger to his throat.

"You're weak! You refuse to do what needs to be done!" Jason growled. Batman threw the teen over his head in a quick motion, but Jason easily recovered, landing on his feet as the two of them grappled over the knife. Batman was stronger and managed to rip the dagger out of his hand and drive it into the roof, then swung an uppercut at Jason. It knocked his mask clean off, and sent the teen stumbling backward. Bruce approached him but Jason spun around, grabbed his cowl and tore it off.

Bruce retreated a ways and locked eyes with Jason, who was still wearing a black domino mask.

"It must sting to think that one of your greatest failures is a better Batman than you are!" Jason snapped, throwing the cowl back to him. Bruce growled snatched the cowl out of the air, donning it again.

"You're murdering people! You're just another criminal! Can't you see that?!" Bruce growled. Jason spit on the ground and lunged in at Bruce again.

"I'm what this city needs! Your way doesn't make a damn bit of difference!" Jason shouted angrily. He faked Bruce out and ducked the punch, swiping as his legs. Bruce fell, but recovered quickly in time to avoid a downward kick. Then Jason retreated across the rooftops again, diving off the building down to the cathedral below. Bruce pursued him, grabbing him by his legs, dragging them both down to the roof below, tumbling across the roof. Jason recovered first and attempted to attack.

Bruce blocked a knee-strike, then lurched up and headbutted Jason. The teen stumbled backward and Bruce pulled out a flare, tossing it at Jason and igniting his hoodie. He swore violently and threw it aside. The distraction was all Bruce needed to rain series of attacks on Jason, sending him toppling head over heels across the building.

"Jason, that's enough! This needs to end!" Bruce shouted.

Jason pushed himself to his feet and shouted back "it'll be enough when I say its enough!" He retreated again, diving off the roof and racing across the cathedral's courtyard, Bruce hot on his heels. He grappled up to e roof nearby and raced across the roof, Bruce behind him, before diving swinging across the way to another building. Bruce grabbed his ankle but Jason kicked him off, the two of them falling onto the ledge of a building.

Jason raced around the corner, then dived across the way, crashing through a window, Batman still behind him.

"It's over!" he shouted. Batman swung at him, before Jason could recover, sending him crashing into a mirror. Jason picked up a shard of glass and slashed at Bruce, but the man ducked back and kicked him in the stomach, grabbing him by his arm and swinging him toward the wall, sending him crashing through. As Jason rose to his feet, he swung at Bruce but the man blocked, then headbutted him, following a series of blows that sent him crashing through another wall.

There, in the middle of the room stood the Joker, beaten and bloody, hung by the roof with barbed wire around his wrists. Bruce looked on in shock, seeing a couple bloody knives, a bloody crowbar and a bloody tire iron.

"You seem shocked! It's not so different from what he did to me!" Jason growled, wiping the blood from his chin as he pushed himself back up onto his feet.

"Yes, this is the hell I lived through for four months! FOUR FUCKING MONTHS!" Jason roared angrily, waking the Joker by jabbing him in the head with his gun. The Joker giggled a bit and looked up at Batman.

"Well, well, well, seems a little birdy has a mean streak after all. Guess he's mine now...mine, mine, mine," the Joker taunted and Jason slammed him in the gut with his fist.

"Shut up!" He shouted, but the Joker just giggled again.

"Jason...I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I wish I had, I wish to god..." Bruce said slowly. Jason tore off the domino mask and threw it to the floor, revealing the tears that had started pricking at his eyes.

"For four months...I suffered at his hands," Jason said softly, glaring at Bruce, a tear trailing down his face. He pointed the gun at the Joker's head and continued.

"And for three of those months, I held my own, refused to break, refused to tell him anything...about you, about Nightwing..." Jason glared at the Joker who was still mostly out of it, then turned back to Bruce.

"I kept saying, kept believing you'd come for me. I held out hope, and for three months, I honestly believed you'd come save me." Bruce swallowed, chest tight with emotion, finding it hard to remain neutral. He could hear the hurt in Jason's voice as he spoke, see the pain on his face.

"But you never came...and on the fourth month," Jason paused, swallowing hard as more tears started trailing down his face "on the fourth month, for just a couple of minutes, I finally broke. Just for a couple of minutes." He waved his hand around the room, his voice thick with emotions.

"You know what I did for those couple of minutes? I cried...I cried for _you!_ I cried for you, begged you to come save me!" Bruce felt like someone had driven a knife into his heart. To hear that from Jason, to hear that he cried for help, help that didn't come for weeks later...

"But what hurt more than anything...was knowing you _replaced_ me! I didn't want to believe it...but then I saw the photos...the footage...you replaced me..." Jason went on, voice lowering at the last three words.

"Jason, please...give this all up, let me fix it-"

"You want to fix it? Fine!" Jason snapped, tossing him a gun and pulling the second one free.

"You want to make it right, you shoot him! You put this pathetic piece of death-worshiping garbage down, like you should have years ago!" Jason shouted. Bruce held the gun in his hands as if it was poisonous, then looked up at Jason.

"I...you can' ask me to do this, Jason. I can't-"

"You can't what? Cross that line? What, would it be too hard?!"

"No, god almighty no! It's be too damned easy! Every day, I wish I could just kill him, torture him the same way he tortured all his victims!" Bruce replied quickly. He turned his attention on the Joker who was watching him with a sadistic grin.

"Aw, isn't that sweet! So you _do_ think of me afterall!" But Bruce ignored him.

"But if I cross that line...if I allow myself to descend into that darkness...I won't come back." Batman bowed his head and dropped the gun to the floor.

"I can't...not this, I'm sorry." Jason growled angrily and jabbed the gun into the Joker's head.

"Who said you had a choice? I'm going to kill him! I'm going to get real justice for the horror he put me through! And if you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me!" Jason shouted. Bruce looked up at him in shock; he was forcing him to choose between the Joker and him?! He couldn't...he wanted to choose Jason, god did he want to choose him, to end the Joker and take his son home...but he couldn't...he couldn't cross that line, couldn't go down that path.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Bruce turned to leave, and Jason turned the gun on him.

"No! You get back here and choose! Now!" Fortunately, in his anger, Jason had made one mistake and Bruce had a final trump card.

"Nightwing...take him down now," Bruce whispered into his comm.

"I said choose!" Jason roared, preparing to fire the gun. Then suddenly the door burst open and Jason spun in shock, Nightwing kicking the gun out of his hand and tackling him to the ground, pinning him to the floor.

"Bwuahaha! You won, you actually won! I can't believe it! You always find a way, don't you Bats?" The Joker cackled as Batman threw a batarang and cut the Joker down.

"No! Don't let him go!" Jason roared, struggling against Nightwing.

"Jason, calm down, please, it's over," Nightwing said softly. Jason's expression softened when he looked up at Nightwing, but that soon ended. With the last reserves of his strength, he shoved Nightwing off of him and pulled out a detonator, pressing the button.

"The Joker dies tonight, one way or another! Even if I have to die too!" Jason hissed, as the red LEDS lit up on the bombs across the room. Bruce and Nightwing lunged toward them, but the Joker tripped them both, swinging the barbed wire at their ankles.

"No! Let them go off! I'm the only one whose going to get what he wants! We're all going out together with a big kaboom!" The Joker shouted, letting out a demented cackle. Nightwing kicked him in the head and sent him flying across the room. With only five seconds left on the clock, he grabbed Jason and threw him out the window, diving out after him while Bruce grabbed the Joker. The bombs exploded, destroying the entire building and bringing it down on them...

Several minutes passed as the rubble began to shift. Nightwing pulled himself out of the wreckage, suit torn in places, cuts and scrapes visible in the breaches in the suit. He dug through the wreckage and found Bruce in a similar state, but alive and the two of them then pulled the Joker free, but Jason was nowhere to be found.

"Jason," Nightwing murmured. He felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder, their expressions both crestfallen. They'd both list him once more...but there was hope; with no body in sight, that meant he was still alive...

* * *

Jason pulled himself from some rubble, a good distance away from the building. He looked back and spotted two figures digging through the wreckage and pulling the Joker free. He growled under his breath to see the clown was still alive. He underestimated Bruce, and in his anger, he made so many mistakes. And the Joker was _still alive!_ Angry, hurt and betrayed, he retreated from the area, hearing the sound of sirens in the distance. He ducked down an alleyway and sunk to the ground, clenching his hair in his fists.

"God dammit...why couldn't he just choose?" Jason muttered to himself.

"Things went swimmingly, I see," came a voice. Jason looked up to see Talia standing over him. Jason growled and looked away from hr.

"What do you want?" he snapped. She held out her hand and said "what I wanted when I first came to you; to help you." Jason looked up to her before reluctantly accepting her hand.

"Why? It's all over. Bruce bested me, tricked me, and the Joker is still alive. There's nothing left to do," he said in a low tone. Talia smirked and shook her head.

"Its not over. You can still be the hero Gotham needs. You understand the necessity of taking lives when necessary. Now you just need to learn, to grow stronger. I can help." Jason looked up at her, still surprised at her offer. She was right though; he understood now that sometimes taking lives was necessary. Had the Joker, for one shining example, been killed long ago, that school full of children would still be alive...and he wouldn't have suffered for four long, agonizing months...His eyes narrowing, determination flaring, he took her hand and shook it.

"Alright then. Let's get training."


End file.
